Majora's Return
by Organ Man
Summary: A year after the Twilight incident, Hyrule is celebrating. But the party is about to be crashed by a forgotten enemy of the ancient hero...Majora. What more, the psychopathic monster seems to have targeted young Colin...
1. Prologue

READ BEFORE CONTINUING! Majora's Return was my first-ever multi-chapter fanfiction. I've been told it isn't as good as it could be. I'm actually planning on giving it a proper rewrite once I finish Dark Mirror or LXGames. To that end, I need plenty of suggestions. So read and review, and give me something to work with. I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

A shadowy figure watched the Mirror Chamber from far away, and yet, very close by.

He saw the farewell the Twilight Princess, Midna, gave to Hyrule's queen and the hero who had saved two worlds.

The shadowy figure owed the hero so much.

He watched as the three figures smiled, and he saw Midna shed a glowing tear. Sensing what she was going to do, the figure let out a silent sigh of resignation.

Midna pushed the small light towards the Mirror of Twilight, the portal between the two realms, and the glass cracked.

Midna vanished into the Twilight Realm just as the Mirror shattered. The other two figures, stunned, stared at the rock where the portal had been seconds earlier. The hero fell on his knees in shock, and lowered his head sadly. The queen sat down with her hand on his shoulder. What she said didn't reach the ears of the shadow. Even if it did, he wouldn't have listened.

Something else was happening.

* * *

A man in a Hyrule guard uniform tore away at the trappings of the temple he had entered. He had recently discovered the temple, which had been hidden for centuries but seemed to have recently been revealed.

Not that the man cared. All he knew was that there must be treasure in this temple. And he was going to find it.

_Viscen... _

The man turned around at the sound of his name. If it was even a sound...it didn't seem like one.

Viscen shrugged it off. Just his imagination playing tricks on him.

_Viiiissssccceeennn..._ It came out again, sounding like a disturbed child losing his patience.

Viscen turned around. "WHAT?"

_Over heeeeeeeere... _

Viscen, a little confused and a lot more angry, followed the sound of the 'voice'. He came to a large tapestry depicting what appeared to be the Hyrule Hero with Tattoos and white clothing.

Viscen spat. The Hero. The Hero who had single-handedly saved Hyrule, was getting all the gratitude, and making his soldiers look like cowards and idiots. They were practically worshipping him, the farmboy with no military training and less order! Now that spoiled princess was replacing all of Hyrule's military for random people with 'bravery' and 'honor'.

_Behind here, Viscen..._

Viscen happily sliced the tapestry with his spear.

A mask was staring at him. It was heart-shaped, purple and red, with big yellow eyes with green pupils. Four spikes went along each side, and two yellow spikes jutted out above the eyes.

_I know what you want. I can give it to you..._

Viscen was not a superstitious person who believed in magic masks. But as he picked up the mask, he felt a surge of power from the mask that made him smile.

As he turned to walk out of the temple, mask in hand, he heard a maniacal giggling out of the corner of his hearing. Ignoring it, he left with speed.

The shadowy figure looked at the torn tapestry and the empty wall with rising anger and horror.

It was happening again.


	2. 1: Calm before the storm

"Alright Colin, now swing it to the left..."

Colin complied, swinging the wooden sword at the scarecrow and shattering it to pieces. However, he overcompensated and spun down to earth.

"Aheheheh...woops."

"S'alright Colin. You're just starting."

Rusl watched his son proudly. It was less than a year ago that Colin had been too shy to go near a blade. Now he was trying to be like his hero, Link. There was no denying the boy's newfound courage and determination, but he was still very young and ... well, not too strong. But he was a very quick study, and seemed as though he would be a good fighter in time. In time.

Colin sheepishly stood back up and picked up the wooden sword. Uli had insisted that for the time being, Colin practiced with a toy sword and not a real one. Colin was having difficulty holding up the metal one anyway. He was also getting used to using the wooden shield quite well.

"I put too much power, didn't I?"

"For a slice. You had enough power for a spin attack, though. Heheh. You do need to be a little more steady on your feet, however."

"Okay. I'll try hard."

"I know you will, Colin."

"RUSL! COLIN!"

Uli walked into the scene, holding the hand of Colin's new sister, Aliyah. She was a year old, now, and watched the world with big green eyes.

"There you are, you little warriors. Bo called a long time ago, we're heading to Hyrule now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Remember? We promised Zelda that we'd be there for the carnival. We don't want to break a promise to the new queen now, do we?"

"No, I guess we don't." Colin and Rusl reluctantly started packing their gear up.

Uli smiled. "Not only that, I hear Link's coming back for the carnival as well."

That got Colin's attention. "Link? He's back?"

"Mm hm. So let's get going!"

Colin grabbed everything he had taken out with surprising speed and packed it all up as quickly as possible. Rusl watched his eager son and chuckled lightly.

"It'll be good to see Link again." he thought aloud as he joined the other villagers, who had set up a cart and horse to carry everyone.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him fer awhile!" Several other villagers chimed in.

"Yeah, it's been what, a year?"

"Why'd he leave in the first place?"

Ilia, who had been siting up at the front, answered Talo's question sweetly.

"He saw me just before he left. He told me everything had happened so fast, everything had changed, and he needed time alone to think."

* * *

Link had gotten plenty of time to think.

He had rode alone away from Hyrule for a spell, heading towards distant countries where no evidence of what had occurred could trouble him.

He couldn't help but think of Midna whenever he was in Hyrule. He had constantly revisited that day when they met, and the day that she left him forever...

He had told Ilia the truth. He needed time to think. But he didn't tell her about Midna, the twilight mirror or even his wolf form, for it brought back more memories. He couldn't change into his wolf form anymore... Midna had taken Zant's crystal with her when she shattered the mirror.

He had needed to reason with what Midna did, come to terms with it, accept it and move on.

And now he felt he had. Besides, he was getting homesick. He rode Epona towards Hyrule castle, looking forward to seeing everybody again.

* * *

It was much safer for travelers to go across Hyrule Field. Out of respect for the hero who had defeated their chieftain, the Bulbins stayed well away from the field and travelers...at least during the day. There were a few raids at night, but little to be worried about.

The guard caught site of the cart from afar. He figured it must be the visitors from Ordon, but then realized it was too small. No, it held only one passenger, the driver.

The Guard, who had gotten back his courage awhile ago, stopped the small cart.

"Who goes there?"

The driver turned at him, smiling.

"Just a humble, happy mask salesman. I was told I could set shop in Hyrule somewhere."

The guard checked the cart. Sure enough, there was nothing but Masks and wood. Some of the masks looked decidedly bizarre, but none looked like they could hide any weapons.

"You're in luck. One of the shops was recently abandoned when the saleswoman moved out of Castle Town. Talk to the Queen Zelda, she should tell you whether you can use that shop."

"I'll do that."

"You're just in time. Maybe those masks will be good for the New Year's carnival." The guard opened the gates and let the mysterious salesman into Hyrule.


	3. 2: Growing tensions

Queen Zelda was everywhere at once without leaving her throne.

"The cooks will need to start cooking tomorrow, so get the stoves and ingredients ready by sundown. Gardes, make sure that you get the games and tables up and try not to have the children break them down before the carnival starts. Go now. Aragus, tell the guards to look out for the Ordonians...Link too. When they see him, they're to inform me and no-one else. I don't think he wants fanfare on his return. Understood? Good. Here's to hoping the carnival goes well."

"Hear, Hear!" After agreeing with the princess, the carnival commitee rushed off to their respective jobs. The new Queen sat down and got her breath back.

"Hahhhhh. All this trouble for a good celebration."

Jairek, one of her advisors, stated "The people of Hyrule need this, queen. Ever since the...uh...Twilight incident it's been nothing but repair, reforms, recuperations, and everybody's tired. They need something to laugh about."

Zelda smiled. "You're right. Still, this is hectic. I hope all goes well."

Jairek shrugged. "Such is the duty of a queen, Milady. But I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"What?"

"Viscen, the captain. He'd been acting funny these days. Ever since you started rearranging the Hyrule guard, he's become more short-tempered than normal. I saw him at Telma's yesterday. He was drunk, raving about the farmboy who made him look a fool and coward, and the...uh...well..."

Zelda looked troubled. "The what?"

"H-his words,not mine...the 'spoiled princess' who...er...surrendered like a...c-coward...sigh. Like I said, he was drunk."

Zelda held her head in her hand. "Viscen, Viscen, Viscen."

"Yeah. He quickly forgets what was at stake at the time..."

"Indeed. This is a problem. Viscen has been a good captain since my father's time." Zelda thought for a moment, then stood up. "Order the others to keep him under watch. If he relents, good. But if he crosses the line in any way, he's demoted. Make sure that gets to him."

"Yes, your majesy." Jairek started to go out of the room, then remembered something. "Oh, a salesman came in the other day, he was wondering if he could set up a mask shop where the flower stand used to be."

Zelda smiled at the better news. "Tell him yes. And tell him to make good masks for the carnival."

"I will, your majesty." Jairek politely excused himself and set to work.

* * *

Viscen did not take the threat very well. He stormed home to his large, but messy shack.

"Demote me, huh? Spoiled brat, little weasel, coward who relies on a farmboy to do my work. Huhh. One day, that farmboy won't be there to help, and I will..."

_Now there's an idea..._

Viscen turned around. There was that voice again. He stomped over to the mask he had collected the other day. It's big yellow eyes stared directly at him.

"What's a bloody idea?"

_Hehehehehahahee. Suppose that a big, scary monster came along when this farmboy wasn't around. Heeehheha. And you could save the queen and everything would be good again._

Viscen thought about it. "Yeah, that'd work. But where would I get a monster?"

_I'll help._

"How can a bloody mask help?"

_Heheeheee... Put me on and find out._

Viscen shrugged. Put it on? What did it mean? Ah well, what could happen? Viscen pulled the mask from it's hanging place and turned towards him.

The mask leaped onto his face.

"What th - AAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHH!"

It felt like Viscen's life was being drained from him. His body convulsed as the mask stole away his energy and threw him around the room.

Viscen lost consciousness and lay limp, his body suspended above the floor.

The mask shrugged him off, and the corrupt guard lay listless on the floor. The mask floated above him, now with more power to itself.

It was not at it's full power yet...it could've killed Viscen. But the mask had decided that it would be fun for a while if he kapt Viscen alive for a bit. It could always get more power later.

___"..._"

The mask danced happily around the room, like a child after hearing he was going to the fair. It giggled joyfully and played about, as it started to amuse itself with thought of all the games he would play when it was stronger.

"!"

Majora was back!

Bottom of Form


	4. 3: Reunions

Link had paused in Hyrule field just before he came into Castle Town. He had stayed the night there, sleeping under the stars. A bulbin once approached him, but then ran off without the slumbering hero noticing him.

Now it was dawn, and Hyrule castle was within sight. Link calmly packed up his gear and rode Epona into town.

It was actually good to be back. He couldn't wait to see his friends again.

Jairek popped into the Princess's chamber nervously, hoping under his breath that Zelda had already changed. To his relief, she had.

"S-sorry about the intrusion, milady, but one of the guards has spotted Link coming towards town on the west side."

Zelda got up out of bed and stretched. "It's early morning...good, I guess. Every other human creature is still asleep. Come on, Jairek. Let's give the Hero of Hyrule a quiet welcome before things get crazy."

"Yes, Milady. Right this way."

Link, having hitched his horse outside the gate, ambled into castle town. It was still too early for most people to be out and about, and the only person in sight was a red-haired salesman that was busy on a shop door.

Link made a few mental notes of the places he should go. Telma's, to say hello to the barkeeper and possibly the remainder of the force that had aided him, Jovani's for some income, he should probably avoid his fan club on the East side, and then he should head to Ordon...

"Mr. Link?"

Link turned around to see a blond young man in a fancy coat walking up to him.

"Mr. Link, my name is Jairek, I'm the Queen's aide...Um, she has requested a private audience with you before Hyrule knows you're here..."

Link nodded. "OK."

"Follow me, please." Jairek ambled towards the castle, nodding politely to the new salesman on his way. Link followed closely as they set off to Hyrule Castle.

Zelda was waiting by the fountain. She gave a playful smile and chuckled "Welcome to Hyrule, noble stranger! This is Hyrule castle. You wouldn't recognize it, it's been rebuilt after a very nasty band of monsters arrived and took over it. A bold young wolf came and saved everybody...pray tell, have you seen this wolf? He disappeared about a year ago."

Link laughed along. Jairek excused himself as the Hero and ruler of Hyrule sat down together to talk.

"So where did you go?"

"Places."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "A Hero of few words."

Link replied. "Quiet places of peace, so I don't really have any exciting stories to tell. I can't even remember the name..."

"That's alright. But tell me...why did you leave so soon?"

Link lowered his head and said nothing.

Zelda sighed. "You can tell me."

"I-I just needed to think, I needed to reason, relax...everything had happened so fast...I needed some peace... I-I wanted to...to..."

Zelda looked at him gently and said one word. "Midna."

"Y-yes, Midna. I needed to come to terms with what she did, why she could've done it...why she said 'See you Later'..."

There was a silence, and then Zelda spoke up. "So are you going to try and find a way to get back into the Twili realm?"

Link shook his head. "No, she severed the connection between the realms for a reason. I may never know why, but I respect her, so I'll respect that reason."

Zelda smiled again. "You have moved on."

Link chuckled. "I think so. Besides, I was getting Homesick."

Zelda stood up. "Well, you're just in time. We're putting together a carnival for the New Year, we're all celebrating. Your friends from Ordon and Kakariko will be coming."

Link smiled and got up. "That's great! Can't wait to see them."

"We'll make your triumphant return public at the carnival. If you want to keep a low profile until then, than..."

"Sure. I was just going over to Telma's to request a room to stay in for tonight. I can make it a few days..."

"By all means."

Link politely got up and walked out. He was halfway through he gates when he called back to Zelda.

"And if I see the wolf, I'll give him your regards!"

Zelda was laughing all the way to her room.

"We'll be at Hyrule tomorrow morning, children. Rest up."

Talo blinked. "I thought you got from Castle Town to Kakariko in one night?"

Renado chuckled. "That wasn't me, that was Telma, Link and Ilia. Those were extreme circumstances. Besides, we're in no hurry."

The cart from Ordon had met up with Renado, Luna and a group of Gorons that were heading to Hyrule as well. They were resting for the night by their carts.

"Well, I'm in a hurry t' see Link again!" Colin stated.

Ilia chuckled. "Me too. I need to talk to him about something..."

"Me too!"

"Me Three!"

Ilia and Colin almost jumped in surprise as Talo revealed himself. The irrepressible youth laughed aloud at their shock before trouncing off to his parents.

Colin caught his breath. "I wish he wouldn't do that...I still don't like surprises..."

Rusl overheard. "You'll have to get used to them if you wanna be like Link."

Colin nodded uncertainly. "I guess so..."

"Sometimes the time to be brave comes as a surprise."

Viscen had slept off his encounter with the Mask, not quite remembering exactly what had happened. He had heard about Link's return from the grapevine, and he was inwardly seething.

"We'll have to postpone our plan" he told the mask. "The farmboy's here, so I'll have to make him leave somehow. Then we can do our job, mask."

Goody. Goody. Heehee. I can wait for a little bit.

Viscen stared at the mask that was hanging on the wall. "By the way, how do you plan to come up with a monster?"

A giggle erupted from the mask. Oh, I have my ways. You'll know it when you see it. So what do I - aheheh - It do?

Viscen relayed the plan to Majora's mask quickly.

Hyrule castle town and everyone who lived there was in for a rude surprise.


	5. 4: The mask shop

Link strode through Castle Town calmly. It seemed like ages ago that he had rescued it from Twilight, but he knew it had been little more than a year.

Funny. It seemed like only yesterday. His wolf form, the monsters he had faced, Midna...

"Heya Link!"

Link turned to the sound of the young, eager voice and found himself staring at a bizarre, short Fish Creature with a horn.

"Wha - "

"Link! Like my new mask?" The creature took off his mask, revealing Talo, as eager as ever.

"Did I scare ya?"

Link chuckled softly. "No, not really. You suprised me, though."

"Hahahaha! That's what Colin said, too. Even after I distincly heard him shriek! Hehahaha!"

At that moment, the boy in question came walking into the scene. "I didn't Shriek!"

"Oh, I heard ya! And so did half the town!" Talo retorted.

Colin was about to yell when Link caught his eye.

"Hey Link! Good to see you again!"

"You too."

"So didja find it?"

Link blinked. "Found what?"

"Your soul." Talo replied.

"Huh?"

"Ilia said you went searching for your soul."

Link laughed. "Ohhh. Soul-searching, you mean. And yes, I found it."

"Good! Maybe you can stay longer this time. We haven't seen much of you lately." Colin stated.

At this point, ever restless Talo got bored. "Welp, you two go on reninising of whatever," Talo put his Fish mask on, "But I'M gonna head over to Malo Mart and give my brother a good scare!"

Link looked curiously at the mask. "Strange mask...Where'd you get it?"

Talo pointed to a small building in the center square. "Over there. The, uh, Happy Mask shop, I think. Just got put up." Talo promptly trounced off. "See ya!"

As Talo walked off towards his brother's shop with his mask on, giving a few passers-by a good fright.

Colin turned to Link. "Wanna have a look at that shop?"

"Sure. I got time."

"Great! maybe we can find a mask to make me brave."

Link chuckled. Masks couldn't really do that.

-

The Happy Mask shop was easy to find. A huge, smiling face was painted on the door, and several unusual masks, one in the shape of a fox's face, and other looking like a Zora, were hung in the window.

Link and Colin strode in.

Once they came in though, something changed. Link began to feel a little uncomfortable. As if there was something out of place in the shop itself, watching him.

Link shook it off. Of course there was something 'watching' him All the masks hung on the wall had eyes. Who wouldn't feel watched?

Link gulped down. There was nothing to fear here. He knew that. He could sense it without a doubt. So why was he so uncomfortable?

Colin walked through the shop slowly. He sensed something amiss here too...not hostile or evil, just amiss.

Link looked at the masks scattered all over the wall. Many of them were smiling...to be sure...but they didn't seem very happy for some reason. One mask seemed to nothing but eyes and teeth. Another was literally nothing but eyes. One had the appearance of an evil scarecrow, and another was just a huge open mouth with sharp teeth.

Link paused at a mask that seemed to be shifting it's face constantly, forming liquid symmetrical patterns inside the mask.

"Ah yes. That mask - "

Link lept around in suprise, looking for whoever had snuck up behind him and said something. The man reared back in embarrased suprise.

"Did...Did I frighten you? I am sorry. I'm the owner of this shop. The Happy Mask Salesman, if you will."

Link took a good look at the man. He had a gangly frame, and was wearing a coat with purple and pink swirling patterns on it. He had an angular face and red hair, and seemed to be smiling warmly, squinting his eyes.

His smile seemed to tell Link that he knew much more than he was willing to let on.

"Ah, anyway. That particular mask belonged to a man who would never compromise, and had a single - minded determination to deal out retribution to those deserving." He turned to Link. "You'd have liked him."

"Er...perhaps." Link couldn't understand why he was so unnerved with this man.

"Indeed. However, I'm afraid this particular mask isn't for sale...a personal favorite of mine. Feel free to look around and see what interests you."

The Happy Mask salesman walked away calmly.

Colin was looking through a Hooded mask with animal features and turned to see the salesman.

"Oh! Um, Hi mister!"

The salesman chuckled. "So tell me,

Are you a beast preteding to be a hero, or a hero pretending to be a beast?"

"Wh-what? Uhhhh... I'm neither?"

"Hehehehmm. Well, we do have both kinds here in Hyrule." He turned to Link as he said that.

Link couldn't help but shiver. Beasts and heroes? Him? How much does this man know...?

Link quickly turned away and walked through the store, looking at all the masks.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

The Salesman seemed to sense this, and turned around. "Have found something you like?"

Link didn't say anything, he only picked the mask off from the wall.

It was a Wolf. A green wolf with blue eyes and white tattoos over its snout.

A dead ringer for his wolf form.

Link looked inside the mask. Mysterious blue swirls were written in a mysterious language. He recognozed the symbols being Twili.

He had turned into a wolf in the Twilight realm.

"Ah yes, that. Fine mask. It seems to suit you very well..."

Link blinked.

"Er...yeah I guess it does."

The mask seemed to throb with a strange energy. It seemed to be looking back at him with it's proud eyes... His eyes...

Link promptly decided to buy it.

"How much for it?"

The Salesman's smile seemed to widen. "Well, it's a relatively expensive mask...

...but considering what you've done for us all, I suppose I could give it to you free."

Link gulped. "Errr, thanks."

"My pleasure. Just that one though. You'll have to pay for the other."

Colin suddenly appeared, wearing a mask with big eyes and a bigger smile.

"How 'bout this one Link? Ilia might like it."

Link smiled, relaxing. "Sure Colin."

"50 rupees." The salesman stated.

Link handed the money over to the strange man. "Here you go. C'mon, Colin."

Colin laughed, and they walked out of the store.

"Those masks will be good for the Carnival coming up, you know." The Salesman yelled. " Be sure to tell your friends! And thanks again."

"Y-you're welcome."

Colin turned to Link. "So what did you get?"

Link showed him the wolf mask.

"Nice. It'll look really good on you."

"Yes, I'm sure it will." Link said absently.

That salesman seemed to know more than he would let on. Where did he come from? And how did he get a mask that looked like Wolf Link? Why was he smiling?

Link realized something. The salesman had never stopped smiling the entire time they were there. In fact, his face had barely changed at all...

And why did it seem like he knew everything?


	6. 5: Preparations

Viscen paced his house impatiently, thinking. How could he get the farmboy to leave? He needed a good excuse...

Majora was also getting impatient. What was so important about his farmboy, anyway? Why couldn't they just charge now? He could handle anything that stood in his way. Heeheehee.

Suddenly, Viscen stopped. "Of course! The Bulbins! All I have to do is tell them they've been raiding at night, and he'll head over to the desert to confront them and their leader! No-one will miss those miserable barbarians anyway. It's perfect! I'm in!" Viscen quickly made for the door, rehearsing what he would say to the farmboy...no, not the farmboy, he'd get suspicious. Better he heard it through the grapevine...the guard at the east gate was a better idea.

As Viscen walked out, the Mask let out an audible sigh. Finally. Soon, they would be playing.

-

Link was inside the upper part of Telma's bar, puzzling over whether or not he should put the mysterious wolf mask on or not, when someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"One of the Hyrule guards. Markis. I need t' tell you somethin."

The hero of hyrule opened his room's door. The somewhat small, clean-shaven guard was looking at him with awe.

"Wow, so you're...uh, anyway, you know those Bulbin savages?"

"Yes, I defeated their leader. I thought they left us alone nowadays."

"They do, mostly, but they've been raiding some travellers recently...Last night, I was told. Our captain Viscen is worried they might attack at the carnival...get some of the food. He thinks you should warn them to stay away...They respect you, right?"

"They follow the strongest side...alright, I suppose I could head over to the desert to warn them..."

"Don't bother."

Link looked at the guard carefully. "What?"

"You don't need to go to the darkness. I dunno if Viscen knows this or not, but their chieftain comes down to Lake Hylia every so often to get fish, we set up a guard to watch him. I think he'll be down today, so you can just head over there now."

"Ok." Link went back into his room and suited up.

"Um,...can I say something, sir?" The guard asked nervously.

"What?"

"Ummmm...It was an honor meeting you, really. All you did, while I had lost my nerve and was snivelling like a coward with the other soldiers...T-thank you." With that, the guard turned to leave.

"You're welcome."

-

Colin was showing Ilia the mask he had bought when another kid ran into the picture, grabbing the mask from their hands.

"Hey! Give that back!"

The swarthy, chubby bully retorted back. "Or what? Yer little hero babysitter gonna get me? Hahah! I Know ya, weakling! Yer not a hero at all, ya wimpo! Whiner! Chicken! Idiot!"

Colin could only growl in response. He would not cry. Wouln't give the bully the satisfaction.

The boy was a bit insulted that this kid hadn't cried, and turned around and ran into Colin's Hero babysitter.

"Yipe! Sir! I...uh...er...aheheh..."

Link, who had seen everything, simply grabbed the mask back from him and shot him a warning glare that sent shivers down Mak's spine. Mak was the boy's name, and he was well known as a troublemaker.

"Don't do that again." Link walked over to Colin and Ilia and returned the mask to them.

Mak growled sulkily as he stomped away. "Babysitter. When I see that kid agin, I'll Make him Cry! No-one doesn't cry fer Mak!"

Link returned the smiling mask to Ilia. "It's good to see you again, Ilia."

"You too, Link. Listen, can you spare a moment? I need to talk to you for a second..."

"Uh...sure, Ilia."

Ilia smiled nervously and shook her head. "When I saw you off, you seemed a bit eager to leave...you told me it was because you needed some time alone..."

"I-I did, and I'm back now...What is it Ilia, what's wrong?"

"You've changed Link. It's not that it's worse or anything, and I can't blame you, everybody's changed, Colin's changed, but... Well, your not the boy I knew in Ordon..."

Link's face fell. Upon seeing this, Ilia quickly regained herself.

"It's not bad, I feel I need to know you all over again, You'll always be my friend I mean you're a good person but I want to know you better I mean -"

"Ummm, Ilia?" Colin nervously spoke up.

Suddenly becoming aware of Colin's presence, Ilia blushed embarrasingly, as did Link. Ilia slowly calmed down and started over.

"I'm sorry...This is not a good time to talk. Um, why don't we talk later...tonight. Yes, tonight. That'll be good. We'll catch up. Sorry to delay you, you were heading somewhere, right?"

"Just to Lake Hylia. I'll be back soon."

"Oh...Ok. See you. And Link..."

"Yes Ilia?"

"Keep Epona safe for me, Ok?"

That broke the discomfort, and Link smiled again. " I will." Link mounted his good horse and left quickly. Ilia and Colin watched him go.

So did Viscen, smiling. He went back to his house and the mask.

"Now."


	7. 6: The return

Link saw the Bulbin king and two of his followers fishing on one of Lake Hylia's small islands. He made his way down there swiftly. Immediately one of the Bulbin guards spotted him, and notched an arrow to his primitive bow.

Luckily, King Bulbin saw him too, and grabbed and twisted the guards arm painfully. "No, No Fool! Leave him!" The Bulbin king had been defeated by the hero too many times for him to think of him as anything but a being to be respected.

Link came up to the obese king with his sword drawn. "Hello."

"Hullo." The creature shooed his guards away. "Go fish other place. No try anything. Talk with him. Go!" The guard whose arm he had wrenched walked away sullenly. The Bulbin King turned to Link respectfully. "Why need you see me?"

Link glared at the king. "I was told your raiders were attacking at nightfall. i told you to leave Hyrule alone after I defeated Ganondorf."

The fat king shrugged. "We have. I ordered my soldiers to at least, but they go down to field to catch birds, out of my control. If they have attacked any, they will be punished, sir."

"Hmmm." Link was troubled, but knew the king wouldn't lie to him. "One more thing...stay away from here for the week, PERIOD. We are having a celebration, and I will not take kindly to anything interfering, whether it's under your control or not, Bulbin."

The fat king raised an eyebrow. "Party? We had party in Gerudo desert last night. All Bulbins were there, no trouble in field."

Link started. All the Bulbins? He was told there was an attack last night..."Are you sure all your soldiers were there with you? Someone told me that Bulbins had raided last night..."

"Someone lied. All Bulbins there. My celebration. All who don't arrive are killed. All know this. No Bulbins in Hyrule field."

"Uh...keep it that way for the week."

"Any Bulbins in Hyrule yours to punish. Give my word. I follow strongest side...word to you good." the king shuffled off to carry his catches back to Gerudo.

Link was puzzled. The guard had told him that Bulbins had attacked last night... or rather, that Viscen had told him.

Why would he lie?

-

Colin was practising with his sword outside Hyrule gates, much to the bemusement of a few passers by.

"Look at the boy, trying to be a hero!"

"Is that sword too heavy?"

"What can he do? He's a little boy."

Colin groaned under his breath. He knew he was young, why did they have to rub it in?

"Ignore them."

Colin expected Link to have said that, but when he turned around it was the bizarre salesman standing there, as if he had appeared out of nowhere.

"They forget all too soon that when the first hero saved Hyrule, he was really your age. You actually look very much like him."

'Er...Thanks, mister."

"Don't worry about it. And as I said before, don't listen to what they say about your age. Just believe in your strengths, believe..." He looked into the distance and Colin could swear he saw his persistant smile dissappear, "You'll need them soon..."

Colin shrugged him off and turned towards the dummy he was using. When he turned back a moment later, though, the salesman had vanished.

-

Viscen had shaved, washed his uniform and sharpened his spear in anticipation. Zelda saw him, all clean and standing dutifully at the gates to Hyrule castle.

"Good Morning, Milady." Viscen said with forced respect.

"Good morning, Viscen. I trust you received the letter that was sent?"

"Yes milady. I understand, but I'm a bit insulted that you would think I would step out of line. I would guard you with my life."

"Let's hope so." The wise queen sensed something was up, but she couldn't put her finger on it...

'GUUAAAAARRRRRRDDDDDDSSSSSSS!"

The sentry shrill, paniked voice startled Zelda and Viscen to attention.

"There's a monster approaching the city! Guards, Viscen, watch the queen! Everyone else, get to the South gate, and order an evacuation! I don't know where Link is, but I hope he gets back soon! Guards!"

-

The monster looked like a huge man with red, blue, green and purple tattoos that seem to have been scrawled into doodles on his purple body. Horns potruded from his sides and the top of his head. Three green eyes with an insane glint were placed over a mouth filloed with sharp, yellow teeth shifted into an evil smile. Fierce claws and two tentacles waved menacingly as the creature lumbered towards the gate. The creature chattered to itself under it's breath.

"Straight on to the castle, attack the pretty princess, let Visc-whathisname hit me, dissappear. Heeeheeheeheheeee this is gonna be so much FUN! HAHAHAHAHEEEE!"

The guard at the south gate had the sense to bar the gate when he saw the monster coming and alert the sentrys. This didn't matter to the monster, simply destroying the gate like matchsticks with an energy blast.

"What a Loooousy door! What is this? HaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEWOOHOO! On to the big shiny castle! Wahooooooooo!"

Colin heard the laugh over the loud noises of the panicing crowd as they haphazardly ran through the town trying to escape.

"Get me otta here!'  
"It's coming this way!"  
"Where's the hero?"  
"HEEEEEELLLLLLP!"  
"Run for it!"

"COLIN!" Rusl ran up to his young son in a relived panic. "There you are! Listen, I'll see what I can do to stop this thing...it's headed towards the castle. Get your sister and the others out as fast as you can! And see if you can get a message to Link!"

Colin sorely wanted to help his father, but he wasn't going to argue with him in the least. He ran to Talo, Malo and Beth, who were huddling with Uli by the shop.

"C'mon guys let's get out of here!"

"Don't Haveta tell me twice!" Talo picked himself up and started running towards the West gate with Beth and Malo. Uli and Colin started, then noticed something.

"Aliyah! Where is she?"

Colin looked around and saw that his new sister was not among the crowds who were pushing and shoving towards the gates. Colin ran up and stopped Talo.

"Where's Aliyah?"

"I-I dunno! She was at the playground in the new school when I saw her..." Horror gripped Talo. "OH no. The school's on the South side - where that monster's coming in!"

Colin had bolted towards the south side before Talo could finish the sentence.

"Colin? Don't do anything stupid - Colin, Wait!" Talo took off after his brother as Uli watched them run.

"Please be ok...all of you...please help them..."

-

Majora was having the time of his life triapsing through down and destroying all that he saw. After all those years suspended on that wall behind that suffocating tapestry, this was the life! Wahahahheeheewoohoo! Majora was dancing around happily as the buildings fell around him.

Then he saw her.

A young infant, rather obliviously playing with blocks in the middle of the road. Majora stared at her for a short time, watching her happily placing the blocks on top of each other in a world of her own. Unconcerned, happy, peaceful of mind...

Envy replaced Majora's previous joy. His grinning face transformed into a fearsome scowl as he chargede towards the girl ferociously.

Colin saw the monster charge at his sister with a horrible glint in his eyes and didn't stop to think. Picking up a sword that was oddly placed on the ground, he charged towards the space between Aliyah and the monster as Talo watched horrified.

Colin placed himself, sword pointed upwards, between the small girl and the charging monster, determined to protect his sister. He pointed the sword at the monster and faced him.

Talo was expecting the monster to knock Colin out of the way and keep charging, hopefully overstepping Aliyah, but he was also hoping the monster would impale himself on the sword Colin was holding out. Instead, something that no-one expected occured.

The monster stopped, dead in it's tracks, and stared at Colin with wide eyes.

Colin found himself looking into the green pupils of the monster and saw genuine shock and suprise. He also noticed the eye designs on the creatures chest...two yellow eyes with green pupils that were staring directly at Colin, as if he was someone the monster recognized well. The creature seemed to know him...or at least thought he knew him.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, and Talo took the oppurtunity to drag off Aliyah from the way. The two of them ran towards the exit with a renewed speed.

Colin found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the creature's eyes, as they started to warp into a vicious glare.

"YOU." the creature finally spoke with a snarl that was scarcely human, but sounded disturbingly young.

Colin was disturbed. Who did this monster think he was?

An evil smile placed itself on the monsters mouth. "What a suprise. It's been a long time..." Two powerful energy orbs appeared in the monster's hands.

That broke the spell. Colin thrust his sword into the creature's and then turned around to run as the monster let out a squeal of agony.

Majora regained himself quickly. He healed fast, and he stared at the running boy with the sword. Yes, This was him, Alright.

"That was mean..."

Majora ran off after Colin, Viscen and the plan totally forgotten.


	8. 7: Hide and seek

"But your Majesty - "

"Sorry Viscen. I have to be out there. I am not a princess to cower and hide when my people are in trouble."

"Your Majesty..." Viscen mumbled under his breath. This wasn't part of the plan, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"No, Viscen. Jairek, get my arrows. I'll see to this monster." Zelda left quickly and took her light arrows.

Viscen looked around nervously. This wasn't happening...the monster hadn't arrived and the princess was not keen on being protected. The plan was ruined...What was that monster doing?

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

Colin ran faster and faster, but the monster seemed to be right on his heels as he ducked and dove through the alleyways of castle town. No matter where or how far he ran, the monsters mocking meritone sounded like it was right behind him.

"GONNA GET YOU!"

Majora was hell-bent on catching the boy with the sword that he had 'recognized'. But from the way he was talking, it considered this run little more than another game.

"I'M COMINGGGGGGG, KIDDO!"

Colin darted into an alleyway where a barrel and a ladder were nearby. Not daring to catch his breath, he formed an impromptu plan.

"Talo! Aliyah!"

Rusl caught his son's friend and his daughter as they ran out from the castle town exit. Suddenly he noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Colin?"

Talo gasped out spasmodically. "Colin...back...sword...monster..."

"OK KIDDO!" the most hideous child's voice rang out that minute. "Where'd you go?"

Rusl didn't think twice. He took his sword and charged towards the monster and his son.

Majora turned the corner, expecting to see the scared child backed up against a corner with that miserable sword clutched in his hand. Instead, he saw a barrel and several crates.

Majora chuckled. Could it really just come down to this?

"Hide-and-seek, Hm? I LOVE Hide-n-seek. I always win at hide-and-seek. Aheeheehee..." The creature promptly ripped out the top of the barrel and found it empty.

"Awwwwwww..." Disappointed, Majora turned his attention to the crates.

"Geee...I wonder where you can be..." Majora blasted the empty crates with orbs of energy. Another disappointment.

"I Know you're here...I'm gonna find you!"

But Colin wasn't there at all. He had climbed the ladder and was on the rooftop of one of the buildings. He watched the monster with mute fascination, praying that it didn't look up. Colin then noticed a loose stone on the roof. Without any other real plan, he decided to throw it.

The monster looked around the alley puzzled.

"Gee, wonder where he could be?"

The monster was promptly answered by a stone on top of his head. It didn't faze him at all, and he quickly looked up to see Colin.

"Cute. Real cute." Menacingly, Majora began clambering up the ladder towards Colin.

Suddenly, he was startled by a sword to his back. Turning around speedily, he saw another swordsman behind him.

"Dad?"

"Colin, run?" Rusl was immediately knocked out by one of Majora's claws. The monster began to speed up towards the boy.

"I'm gonna get you..."

Link was on his way back from the lake when he saw the crowds around Hyrule from afar. He sped up and charged towards them.

Colin was cornered. The Monster was on the roof with him, and he was too high up to jump. He held the sword out desperately. The monster cackled insanely, chattering away.

"Thought I was dead, didn't ya? Thought you'd never see me again, huh?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"What, ya don't recognize me? It's me, MAJORA! I'm back! Miss me?" Majora began charging up another energy blast when something far away caught his eye.

A swordsman in green. Majora looked again...yes, it was the same outfit, but he was clearly older and bigger. It was definately him, though...or at least a dead ringer for him, anyway.

"Wait a minute...who-"

That was as far as Majora got. One of Queen Zelda's light arrows hit it's target and Majora screamed in pain.

"EEEEEEEEEEEYOWWWWWW!"

Another arrow made contact, and Majora decided that this was not a good place to be.

Colin saw the monster grin and wink at him before it disappeared.

"See ya later!" came from the creatures mouth before the monster dissolved into what appeared to be squares of shadow that sped upwards and outwards, leaving behind a very relieved but also very worried boy.

"See you later?"


	9. 8: Recuperations

Uli and Rusl were all too eager to make sure their son was alright and keep him that way. Giving him medicine that he didn't really need and trying to keep him in or out of the sun like most parents do.

"I'm fine, dad. Really."  
"Are you sure? Did it do anything to you? What happened?"

Colin related the story to them as calmly as he could, being sure to point out the monster's reaction to Link's return and its name.

"Majora? I never heard of such a beast...who do you suppose it thought you were?"

"I dunno, and I don't really care. Long as it's gone."  
"Let's hope it is gone."

Colin turned around to see Link striding up.

"Hey Link...where were you?"

'At the lake...a guard told me that the Bulbins were threatening to raid our festival."

"Oh. Well, don't worry about missing this, nobody's hurt." Rusl reassured him.

"That's good...still, seems funny."

Suddenly they were all called to attention as Queen Zelda made an announcement.

"Friends, countrymen, townspeople...we must not let this strange attack deter us from our community or our obligations. I thank the gods no-one was hurt, and the damage was low. We must repair, but we must prepare for our celebration. Hyrule will continue."

The impromptu speech was not her best, but everyone agreed with her. Soon the townspeople spread out to their respective duties, and the ordonians were left to relax by a large tree just outside the town.

Bo let out a sigh. "Well, we're all okay. C'mon, let's get something to eat."

"You go ahead." Colin told them. "I'll catch up, I need to rest."

"Alright. Stay there." Link and Rusl followed their friends into castle town for a good meal.

Colin sat back and looked at the sky. That was a nightmarish experience, to be sure. But he was okay, that was what was important. But something still troubled him...

See ya later...

"TAGYERIT!"

Colin suddenly felt someone push on him from behind. He was startled to say the least. He turned around to see who had 'tagged' him.

A boy his own age was behind him. He was wearing a similar outfit and was wearing a mask. That was all Colin could note before the boy darted off swiftly out of Colin's sight.

Colin shook his head in bewilderment before sitting back down. A short time later, he was surprised by the boy appeared in front of him upside-down.

"Ya know, you're supposed to come after me!"

"Wha-" Colin nearly jumped out of skin with shock, and then calmed down. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" The boy asked, his heart-shaped mask rotating slightly in curiosity.

"Scare me. I don't like surprises."

'Pity. I love'em." The boy popped down from the tree with remarkable agility and righted himself.

Colin got his first good look at the boy. He was redheaded, and was wearing an ordonian outfit that seemed to have been dragged through every thornbush in Hyrule. Scrawny arms peeked out of the weathered sleeves and his shorts had frayed edges. He was wearing a heart shaped mask with spikes all over it, and had big yellow eyes with green pupils.

The boy spoke up again. "You wanna play? I'm bored."

"Uhhhh...sorry, maybe later. I gotta catch up to my friends..." Something about this child was setting him on edge.

Colin half expected an angry retort, but the masked boy just shrugged. "Ok. Later, then. We'll have lots of fun. Heehee."

Colin walked in the direction that his friends had walked earlier, feeling the masked boy's eyes bore into the back of his neck. He quickened his pace and ran into Mak.

Mak promptly pushed Colin down meanly. "There ya are! Been lookin' fer ya, pipsqueak! Ya gonna cry now?"

"No." Colin picked himself up and started off again.

Mak turned to go after him, then saw another kid standing on the path, one he didn't recognize.

"Huh. Must be the pipsqueak's brother. He'll be easier." Mak pushed off towards the masked boy in the field.

The boy turned towards him. "Do you want to play?"

Mak laughed. "Oh yeah, I want to play. My game."

"Sounds fun. What do I do?"

"You CRY." Mak shoved him down and let out a string of insults. "Wimpo! Idiot! C'mon, get up, pathetico! Let's keep playin'! Hahahah!"

"This isn't fun..." the masked boy growled.

Mak was startled by how menacing this boy sounded, but he was about to keep on him when Colin reappeared.

"Leave him alone!" Colin demanded.

'Or what? Ya gonna hit me? You hit like a girl!" Mak laughed. "Ya ran like a coward when that monster arrived, Colin!"

"You ran too!" Colin shouted back.

"Yeah right. C'mon!" Mak was winding up for a punch when he suddenly tripped. He looked and saw the masked boy giggling heartily.

"You'll pay fer that!" Mak charged at the boy, but something stopped him again.

"MAK!" A rather large woman was standing outside the gate in an irate temper. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Mak.

"Mo- er, I mean, Aunt Magg-"

'Quiet scamp! I've called you five times! Get over here now!"

Mak scampered off embarrassed, throwing Colin and the boy a dirty glare.

Colin relaxed and the masked boy let out a merry laugh.

"hahaheeheewoohoo! Lookit him! He's scared o' his mommy! HaHEEEEeeeee!" the boy then turned towards Colin. "Hey, good job. Ya really saved 'im."

Colin shrugged and put his head down. "Thanks, I just - wait...saved him? What are you...?"

But when Colin looked up, he was alone. The masked boy was nowhere to be seen.


	10. 9: The games begin

Night had fallen over Hyrule Castle Town. The stars were out en masse, creating a spectacular mosaic high above the land.

Not that Viscen cared. Now that his plan had failed, he had returned home to sulk miserably. The monster had never arrived...he had been told that the monster had been distracted by some kid. What more, it had been the spoiled princess that had saved the day with those stupid flash arrows...she was a hero now. She and the farmboy...ugh.

He didn't see his mask there, which was probably a good thing, as it would only make things worse for the guard.

The mask had other business.

Colin had retired just outside Telma's. Everyone else was inside having a hearty meal and drink. He needed to think.

Shad, one of Link's friends, had promised to find out as much as he could about a monster that called itself Majora. He had been having a difficult time of it until a new book that seemed to have sprung out of nowhere (Like the sword earlier) shed a new light on things.

"Where'd this come...Oh my!" Shad read the strange, worn book aloud with vigor. "It seems there was another city, a place called Clock Town in a region called...uh...Termina. A possessed mask had taken over an imp and cruelly tormented the region, playing twisted games with its populace...It's remarkable how informative this book is..."

"Go on, honey." Telma had prompted.

"Yes, well, the mask, called Majora's mask...the picture seems to have been torn out...finished it's attack by threatening to crush the town under a grinning moon...but it was stopped by the combined effort of the four gods of Termina and...My word...Link, Colin, take a look at this..."

Link and Colin looked over and saw the hero of Termina, and were quite surprised.

There was a worn but clear picture of a boy, exactly Colin's age, holding a sword above his head. He was dressed in a green cap and tunic, and had blond hair.

"That's the hero's outfit..."Link puzzled. "'The clothes the hero of Hyrule once wore..."

"He looks like me..." Colin was equally puzzled. "Majora thought I was him..."

"Yes...Somehow...It's strange, but I don't doubt this books legitimacy." Shad thought aloud. "So the hero was Colin's age when he defeated this monster...Amazing..."

Colin shook his head in disbelief and walked out, but not before he overheard another thing.

"How did he finally defeat Majora?"

"Ummm...It says that the hero acquired a mask that gave him the power he needed...Ugh, why aren't there more pictures? Half this book is missing..."

That was all Colin heard before he stepped outside and sat down beside the door. The Ancient hero was a hero at his age? Then could he possibly...

"PEEKABOO!"

Colin was startled again by the masked boy, who had materialized out of nowhere right behind him.

"Gah! Please don't do that."

The boy groaned. "Sow-wy. Do you wanna play now, or what?"

"S-sorry no. Maybe tomorrow."

"Do you EVER play?"

Colin thought back awhile, and realized something. He hadn't played at all recently...just trained to be a swordsman and help his family rebuild.

"Not recently..."

"Ya should. You can only have fun fer a while..." the boy sounded a little sad. "Ever seen a grown-up play?"

"Well, my dad -"

Suddenly the masked boy looked behind Colin and ducked behind a crate swiftly. Colin was bewildered for a moment, and then turned around to see a depressed looking guard approach the bar.

Viscen wanted a good drink, and he shoved the kid over out of his way. When he opened the door, though, he saw the hero of Hyrule in the bar and decided against a drink. He quickly left in a miserable shuffle.

Colin uprighted himself and saw the boy again.

"Oh hello...did you know him?"

"Yeeeeah..." the boy darted around to see if anyone else was around, then leaned in close to Colin.

"Listen, I kinda like you, so I'll let you in on a little secret. But you can't tell anyone just yet, OK?"

"Um...Ok?"

"That guy, the one who just pushed you? That's Viscen, the guard captain. He's jealous of...Whathisname, the boy in green?"

"That's Link. He saved Hyrule a while ago. I wanna be like him..."

"So that's why...well, he's reeeeallly jealous. So jealous that he was willin' to make it look like he's a hero...by any way possible.

"That monster that came to town? He sent it."

Colin was shocked "What?"

"Yep. He told it to charge into town an' attack the Queen, so he'd defeat it and look like a hero. He lured Link away wit' a big lie, so he wouldn't interfere."

Colin shook his head. "That's ridiculous. A guard wouldn't do that...would he?"

Colin imagined the boy was smiling under his creepy mask.

"Um...Besides, how would you know? That's ridiculous..."

"You can trust me on that, kiddo."

To Colin's horror, the mask began to pulsate and grow until it was as big as Colin itself, its immense yellow eyes piercing into him. Two purple, heavily tattooed legs shot out, and the mask-creature stood above Colin. Two clawed hands attached to tattooed arms popped out on the huge masks sides, and they covered to top area like a child hiding its head.

The hands shot back out, revealing a grinning, yellow eyed monster with two horns atop it's head and a green-and white streak under it's eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Majora roared out.

Colin turned to run, but discovered that Telma's wasn't there. Or Castle Town. He was in the middle of Hyrule field, alone with the maniacal monster.

A clawed hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar.

"Re-laxxxx, little buddy. I won't hurt ya now, I just wanna play..."

"LET ME GO!" Colin shrieked.

"You scream like a girl...Ok, I'll let ya go, but before I do..."

Colin felt as though his bones were being rearranged, and he was getting hotter.

"I can't let ya spill the secret just yet...besides, ya wanna be like that hero, huh? Well, I've got my own ideas on what a hero looks like..."

Colin howled in pain and panic.

"'Sides, You'll have more fun like this. Let yourself go, enjoy yourself. Ya need it. I can tell. !"

Majora thrust Colin down onto the ground hard, and let out a satisfied chuckle.

"Oh, by the way...sorry about earlier. Thought you were someone else. Heheheh. See ya." And with that, Majora vanished.

Colin struggled to pick himself up, and found he couldn't get any higher than his arms and legs, all four on the ground. Groaning miserably, he struggled, walking towards a lake he saw. He needed a drink...clear his head, cool him down...

Colin felt oddly comfortable walking on all fours, as if he had done so all his life. He arrived at the lake surprisingly quickly and stooped down for a drink.

Only to find it wasn't Colin looking back at him.

A small, brown wolfcub with his eyes was staring back from the water. He had funny looking tattoos on his face, and had remarkably sharp teeth.

It took Colin a second to figure out that the wolfcub was him.

He reared his now furry head back in an angry, frustrated, and terrified howl.

"AAAAWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Link heard the howl somehow. It reminded him of his own days as a wolf, and it seemed familiar in another way somehow...

Link had stepped out of Telma's bar to tell Colin to come back in, but he didn't see him anywhere. His panic started to mount as he looked frantically.

"Colin! Where are you Colin?

'COLIN!"


	11. 10: A day as a wolf

Colin had fallen asleep after he had drunk his fill, hoping to wake up and be himself inside Telma's bar.

He didn't.

Wolf Colin slowly rose up on all fours, silently cursing his fate. He started walking towards the castle, or the rough direction of the castle anyway. He noticed how hungry he was a few pawsteps in.

He heard an unearthly shriek above him and looked up, panicked. A Kargorak, a monstrous bird, was above him and diving down towards him with all speed, claws outstretched to kill.

Colin began running, much faster than he had ever did while human. Not that he particularly cared - it wasn't fast enough. The Kargorak closed in like a determined meteor.

Colin instinctively sidestepped, and the Kargorak ended up clutching air fruitlessly. This angered the bird all the more, and it turned towards Colin.

The chase could have continued all day, with Colin eventually losing, when something else happened.

Something came over the transformed Colin, and he opened his mouth, baring his teeth and leaping at the monster. The bird had time to shriek in surprise before the wolf was on it, slashing at it.

Colin's newfound claws sank into the birds flesh as his mouth gouged the screaming Kargorak.

It all happened in a flash, and Colin didn't realize what had happened until the bird was dead. When he did, he recoiled in horror. He had just...killed...He shook himself. Link had killed these birds in self-defence too, and he was gonna be killed...but Link had a sword and he...

His stomach growled uncontrollably.

Resigningly, but not as uncomfortably as he would've thought, Colin had a meal of meat for breakfast.

Link and Rusl were starting to panic.

"And you haven't seen him either?"  
"No sir. Sorry."

Link and Rusl paced up and down the town's corridors, worried. Where was Colin? He had disappeared overnight, and no-one knew where he was or what became of him...

Rusl sat down, more upset then ever. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Link concurred. "Me neither. But we shouldn't panic..."

"Bit late for that." Rusl tried to reassure himself. "He's smart, I've been training him...he'll be okay...I hope..."

Link sat down beside him and silently thought things over. Colin was leaving Telma's bar last time they saw him, and they had checked around the area...and then there was that howl...

Link shook it off as irrelevant.

Rusl started moping again. "This is happening again...that's TWICE I've lost my son...sigh."

It had been the second time, Link recalled. The last time had been the Twilight incident. He had been a wolf then, and he was able to scent him down... If he could only be a wolf again, he might...

Link looked up and saw that they had been sitting in front of the Happy Mask shop.

The wolf mask! Maybe...

Link shook his head. No, it wouldn't help. Masks don't transform people...did they? Shad's book mentioned masks that did...No. It wasn't possible.

Rusl stood up. "Well, it won't help to sit here moping. Let's head back to our rooms and rest." Link got up to follow him.

"Colin will be alright."

Link looked at Rusl. It could've been either of them who said that, and neither cared which it was. But they knew...hoped it was true.

At the Mask Shop, two squinted eyes watched the two warriors leave sadly.

"You'll figure it out...and when you do... you can have the precious item of the original hero..."

Colin had put himself under a tree for shelter after his meal, trying his best to calm himself down.

"Heya."

A Voice rang out from above, and Colin darted up growling, expecting it to be Majora again. But he could see nobody...

"What's you're name? I'm Teeka."

Colin looked around helplessly, as he could see nobody.

The voice gave a slight groan. "I'm up here, doggy."

Colin looked up and saw a brown squirrel perched on a branch. Was he the one who'd been talking?

The squirrel answered that question quickly. "So NOW you see me. Heehee. So again, what's your name?"

"Er...Colin?" the wolf answered in a language he never heard but understood perfectly.

"Colin? Funny name for a wolf."

"I'm not a wolf!" Colin shrieked out abruptly.

"Riiiiiiiight. You're a wolf. That's why I'M up HERE." Teeka retorted.

"But - but" Colin stuttered before realizing it was hopeless. "Sigh. Look, Teeka, I was on my way to Hyrule castle town...do you know a way?"

Teeka tilted his head. "Hyrule castle town? What's that?"

"The town by the castle!"

"What town and castle?"

"The only one around here!" Colin growled, getting more and more frustrated.

"What is a castle?"

Colin let out a loud snarl. "A BIG BUILDING WITH STONES!"

"Stones? Oh, you mean the funny mountain with six peaks." The squirrel helpfully pointed the direction. "Keep going that way until you see it, and then..."

"Then what?"

"Keep going until you reach it, of course! What did you think?"

Wolf Colin groaned, but at least he had a way to go. "Thank you Teeka. Goodbye."

"I dunno if you'll get in...You're small but kinda scary. Oh, you're welcome. Bye." And with that, the squirrel vanished into the trees.

Colin rolled his eyes before heading in the direction the squirrel pointed. So he could talk to animals now...that might help...or not. The young wolf, the kargorak's blood still plastered on his snout, wearily trudged towards Hyrule castle.

Link had returned to his room to rest and think abut Colin. He paced the room troubled and sat down.

"OW!"

Link stood back up and looked at what he had sat down on. It was the mask the salesman had given him, the wolf mask with the markings identical to his twilight wolf form.

Link picked it up and sighed. If only...

Link remembered what Colin had been looking for in that mask shop. A mask that could make him brave as Link. Link smiled at the memory as he rotated the mask in his grip.

On a whim, he decided to try it on for nostalgia. He moved the wolf mask that the Happy Mask Salesman had given him towards his face.


	12. 11: Transformations

Nothing in all the world could've prepared Link for what happened next.

The wolf mask seemed to leap upon his face, and Link's body started to twist and alter.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

It was painful, but oddly familiar. He became hotter, his bones rearranged and his senses seemed to come alive as thought they had been dead for a year. He fell on the floor.

"Link? Link, what was that?"

Link heard Rusl bounding up the steps, and panicked. A quick look at the mirror confirmed his suspicions.

He was a wolf again.

Rusl blasted through the door with his sword.

"Link! Where -" he saw the wolf. "YOU AGAIN! WHERE"S LINK, MONSTER?" Rusl raised his sword angrily at the beast who long ago stole his sword.

Not having time to think, the transformed hero jumped out of the window onto the crowded street, much to the resident's shock.

"EYAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" "RUN AWAY!" "MONSTER!" they all shouted at once.

Link knew the guard would be called, so he made headway for the southern gate, the closest one he saw, amidst the screaming crowd. Ducking under the gate guard, he ran to the field and didn't stop until he hit a small lake.

Wolf Link stopped to catch his breath. A look in the lake and a quick drink made him realize that this wasn't a dream. He had transformed again.

"That mask..." he growled in an animal language under his breath. "The salesman...he did this...he knew...When I'm back I'll..."

It suddenly came to Link that he had no idea how he would turn back. Midna and the crystal weren't here, and the master sword was hidden away in the woods. Link sat down, angry and dejected but most of all shocked.

He sat there for a long time before picking himself up and making a decision.

"Might as well look for Colin." He sighed. It feels good to have a definite plan to fall back on when you don't know what to do. The sword Colin had used will have his scent, and he knew that it was somewhere in Telma's bar Louise might be able to help, but it would have to wait until nightfall.

Satisfied to have a definite plan, the wolf began wandering around the field, killing a few kargoraks for meat.

Link soon found himself running around the field, revelling in the sense of nostalgia and simple enjoyment in his wolf form. He had forgotten how much fun it was...He began howling a familiar song to himself as dusk grew closer and closer.

A part of him simply loved being a wolf again.

No part of Colin was enjoying 'wolfhood' at all. At least, no part he was aware of. The wolf cub trudged towards the southern gate of Hyrule Castle town, hoping that there was something there that might help somehow...

He looked up and saw Aliyah playing in the grass, much to his surprise. He crept up closer, not sure how his sister would react.

Aliyah looked up at Colin. Colin reared back, expecting the child to cry.

She didn't. She stared at Colin's eyes and touched his snout. Colin wondered whether or not his sister understood more than she let on...

"ALIYAH!"

Uli ran up unexpectedly and grabbed Aliyah. "Don't wander off like that!" She glared at the wolf cub. "You leave my daughter alone, she's all I got now!"

Colin whined piteously and tried to follow.

"GO AWAY WOLF!" Uli and Aliyah ran up the steps towards Hyrule Castle.

Colin stood there awhile, shocked. He began sobbing hysterically at his predicament... his own mother didn't recognize...he looked at the fountain and saw that the bird's blood was still all over his snout. He groaned. Who could blame her? A wolf with blood on his snout. He dipped his nose down and scrubbed it best he could with his paws.

"Awwwwwww...poor, poor wolfy."

Colin's head shot up. He knew that voice all too well. He saw in the water a boy wearing a mask with horns and big eyes and swirling patterns.

Majora.

Colin turned around and leapt up, teeth bared, at the monster that did this to him. Majora simply grabbed him by the collar, transforming into his monster form.

"Aheheheeeeee. You really wanna do that, little buddy?"

Colin snarled at snatched at the creatures mocking eyes in response.

"Huh. That's too bad. Ya do realize I'm the only one who can change you again, don't ya? Guess not. Heheeheh."

Colin immediately quieted up, although he still glared at Majora.

"That's better. I like you, I really do. Tell you what..." his claw came below Colin's jaw and scratched gently. "You do me a little favour, and I'll...well...change you from a wolf. OK?"

Colin was interested, but he still glared. How did he know the madman would keep his word? He shuffled uncomfortably at the creatures scratching, and Majora drew his hand back.

"I know what yer thinking, kiddo. Ok..." He stuck his little finger in the air. "Pinky swear. No crossies."

Colin still wasn't convinced.

Majora looked crestfallen for a second, but smiled all his teeth again momentarily.

"Like I said, It's the only option you got, little buddy. So, yes or no?"

They stared at each other silently, and Colin was forced to admit to himself that this was his only hope.

"Bark once for yes and twice for no."

Colin growled lowly, then answered.

"Bark."

Uli sat herself down on a convenient bench and sighed.

Aliyah's big green eyes gave her a funny look.

Uli groaned. "I know, I know it was just a cub, he didn't do anything, he was harmless but Aliyah..."

The child continued to stare at her.

Uli lowered her head. "I'm letting my fear get the better of me, aren't I?" Aliyah didn't need to respond.

Uli cried softly. "First the monster appears, then Colin, now Link has vanished...I don't know, this is all going mad. It's a wonder I'm still sane...If only I knew that they were alive, it might be better..."

Aliyah smiled. Uli looked at the infants smile and wondered what on earth the child knew that she didn't.


	13. 12: Heists

Link had to sit outside the gate for what seemed like hours until the guard changed, and snuck inside the town while the door was open. Luckily, there was no-one around to see him, and he darted behind a building to wait until night had truly fallen and everyone was asleep. A dog and cat had tried to make conversation with him, but he shooed them off, not wanting to draw attention.

Eventually the streets were almost pitch black, a few lanterns illuminating the decorated streets of Hyrule. That was when the wolf made his move, stealing quietly away to Telma's bar.

He reached it with little trouble, and crept closer to the door. He knew that Telma's cat would sleep by the door. He whispered hoarsely, not daring to raise his voice. "Louise! Louise, are you there?"

The cat door crept open in response, and a white pedigreed cat answered.

"Oh hello Link." Louise didn't seem the least bit surprised by Link's transformation. "Nice to see you again. Love your look."

Link hid his frustration. "Wonderful. Listen, Louise, I need a favor. I'm still looking for Colin, and I may be able to sniff him out if I have something of his."

"Colin? Oh yes, the blond boy who always scratched me the wrong way. I see. But how can I help?"

"I need something he touched, something with his scent on it. The sword he picked up yesterday. Is it still here?"

"Yes...Rusl was looking at it. It's on the table inside. I'd bring it out, but I can't carry such a heavy sharp thing. You'll have to come...so that's why you need my help. I see."

"Yessss." Link growled, hiding his impatience poorly.

Louise snapped to attention. "Right. Listen, you remember the door I opened the last time you were here? Well, if you can get up there and sneak into the back room, you may get a good sniff before you get thrown out. It's your best bet. I'll go open the door."

"It'll have to do." Link mumbled as Louise disappeared into the bar. Link set out to push crates in a specific position so that he could get up to the window.

In all honesty, he was excited. This was a feeling he had missed, the sense of danger and excitement. He was eager to get onto the search, and waited impatiently for Louise to get the door open.

Link promised himself that he would apologize to Telma afterwards, when he found Colin.

Ironically, the boy he was looking for wasn't too far away. The transformed Colin had been shoved into a suffocating backpack as the crazed boy who transformed him snuck around town, looking for something.

Colin was starting to get angry when Majora stopped and hoisted him out of the backpack, and the wolf cub was able to breathe again.

"OK little buddy, we're here. Recognize this place?" the masked boy whispered.

Colin looked at the smiling face emblazoned on the door and recognized the Happy Mask Shop from a few days ago.

Majora began whispering. "Great. Now listen, that favor I asked you? Well, I want you to get inside there, grab the masks I tell you about, and then run as fast as you can to the southern field. 'K? I have to run, if those dumb guards see me I'll get in trouble. You too. Got that?"

Colin grudgingly growled in response.

"Super. Now these are the masks I want..."

It seemed like an eternity before Louise popped out of the secret door.

"Sorry I took so long, Link. One of the late customers insisted on petting me for a while."

Link sighed. Customers. He had forgotten that Telma's was a popular all-night bar and was busy all hours of the day and night. He would have to be extra careful.

"Alright. I'm coming up."

"Do just that." Louise responded. "I'll see what I can do to buy you time." And with that, she vanished into the bar.

Wolf Link clambered over the crates he had arranged and entered the small doorway into the bar.

Wolf Colin was dropped through the window of the Mask Shop, courtesy of Majora, and rose from the ground quickly. He looked around sharply, and upon seeing that no-one was around, began to creep around the deserted shop.

The staring masks terrified Colin at night, but he pressed on, looking for the masks that Majora had described.

He saw one of them immediately, a mask that looked like a brown, melting face. It disgusted Colin, but he picked it up and placed it on a part of the floor. He then started looking for the other masks.

A sepentlike face loomed high above where Colin could reach, and he became concerned about collecting it without alerting the sleeping salesman. Colin then noticed some large crates in a corner of the shop...the salesman must not have finished unpacking.

With a little effort, he was able to push one of the larger crates close to the serpent mask, but he found to his dismay that it wasn't tall enough. Taking a risk, the wolf leapt up at caught the mask in it's teeth, propping down onto the floor promptly. He placed it with the melting mask, before buzzing around the shop once more.

A mask that looked like a giant black eye was on the ground floor. It reminded Colin of the Shadow monsters he had seen in Kakariko. Not wanting to overlook it, he took it down, along with two identical masks behind it.

Colin had to use another crate to get at a puppet mask the boy had requested, and he placed it with the others. Then, putting all of them in his mouth in a single movement, he crept into the back of the shop to look for the last mask Majora had asked for.

"It'll be in the back, the very last one. It's an important mask, that one, make double-sure you get it!"

Colin creaked open the thankfully-ajar door and looked around hurriedly. No-one was there, and the wolf slunk in to find the last mask Majora wanted. He saw several strange looking crates around the room decorated with black and blue symbols, but an imposing chest was in the corner.

"That has to be where it is!" Colin thought. He approached the chest and opened it.

Staring right at him was a face that resembled his hero, Link. But the hair was white with white eyes, and had red and blue marks covering it's face. When Colin picked it up, his teeth seemed to buzz excitedly, like a strange energy was coursing through the mask.

"Who's there?"

Colin started. The salesman had woken up! He snatched up the other masks he had collected and sped for an exit. He found a low window that had been left open and jumped straight through it without second thought.

A wolf carrying six masks could be seen skirting through castle town with all speed towards the southern entrance, running past Telma's bar in his haste.

Wolf Link had crept up on the ropes that hung over the bar before, so there was little difficulty in reaching the back room. To the hero's relief, there was only one customer, a shabby Hyrule guard.

"That's your last drink, Viscen!" Telma called out suddenly, startling the wolf.

"Who're you t' tell me?" the guard slurred.

Link made his move then. He saw the sword, and leapt onto the table while the guard was momentarily distracted. Grabbing the sword with his teeth, he made for the door before the stunned guard and barkeeper could react.

Link blasted out the door like a thunderbolt. Quickly placing the sword down, he sniffed it thoroughly. He was rewarded with a familiar scent. One he had picked up, among others, at the Twilight incident a year before.

Colin.

"WOLF! RUSL GET DOWN HERE THE WOLF IS BACK!"

That was enough for Link. He ran out posthaste, and when he was on the street, noticed something.

Colin's scent was extra strong here. In fact, it was as if he had just ran past! It hovered like an invisible trail towards the southern gate.

Chiding himself for missing Colin when he had the chance, Link followed the scent trail.


	14. 13: Tricks

Colin ran through the field as fast as he could go, doing his best not to drop any of the masks he had stolen from the shop. He sped through on all four paws towards the lone figure in the middle of the field.

"Little Buddy? You're back! Great!"

Colin dropped the masks at Majora's feet. The masked boy picked them up one by one, checking them to make sure he didn't miss any.

"Puppet...Mud puddle...serpent...three shadow beasts...great great super great, but did you get..."

Majora picked up the white-haired mask and gasped...

"You got it...the Fierce Deity's mask...Wow..." A change had come over Majora at the sight of the mysterious mask. The crazed child became almost revering, and Colin thought he detected a trace of fear in the boy. But that quickly passed over and the maniacal child that Colin knew returned.

"Great! This is super, thanks little buddy! These are all I need to play! Heeheehahahawoohoo! Thanks!" The child transformed into the monster again, and started doing a mad happy dance around the wolf. "WOOHOO! Hahahaahahaa-"

Colin gave out a snarl. The monster stopped.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh riiiiiiiiiiiiight. Pinky swear. OK." Majora sounded almost disappointed at the concept. "Alright, here."

Colin felt himself being picked up and painfully rearranged. He was growing taller and thicker and more...hard...something was wrong...

Colin dropped with a resounding thump on a stone ground. He felt heavier and could barely pick himself up. As he did, he looked at his hands.

They weren't his hands. These were orange, stony, hands that had rocks on them and looked like they could crush whatever they wanted. He knew immediately what he was now.

A Goron. Majora had turned him into a Goron.

"Like the new look? I do."

Goron Colin turned around to see the masked boy perched on a cliff face. He glared at the mad Monster that had tricked him.

"Don't lookit me like that. I kept my promise, didn't I? You're not a wolf anymore. I never said what I'd transform you into, now, didn't I?"

Colin attempted to yell at the boy only to find he no longer had a voice. At all. He had a mouth, but no sound came from it.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Whoopsies. Well, I can't have you telling everybody about our little secret, can I now?" The mask on the boy winked at Colin. "'Sides, heroes don't talk. Least, the one I knew never said anything."

Colin clenched his fist angrily.

"OH, stop it. You're stronger, you're tougher, you can even go really really fast if you roll up. Try it." Majora snapped his fingers, and the ground shifted suddenly. A piece of the ground came up, spiraling around like a twisted staircase, leading up to the boy.

Colin saw his chance to get Majora. He stepped up onto the spiral only to slide down humiliatingly.

Majora let out a hysterical giggle. "HahaHEEEEEHA! Not like THAT, little buddy. You roll up and pick up speed! C'mon, the original hero could do it. Try it! C'mon! I wanna see. I think you get to go spiky, too."

Goron Colin let out an angry growl as best he could, then sighed and rolled up into a ball. He strangely knew how to do it, like it was an instinct, just like when he was a wolf.

"C'mon, rolllllllll." Majora tapped impatiently.

Instinctively, Colin started to roll towards the spiral, picking up speed. How he knew where he was going, he didn't know and cared less. It was just like he did it all his life.

"Fasterfasterfasterfaster!"

Doing his best to block out Majora's cheers, Colin sped up as best he could.

Suddenly, he started going faster and faster and faster than before, and he felt invincible. Spikes that had mysteriously materialized dug into the spiral as the transformed Goron sped up towards the maniacal monster that changed his life without his say-so.

Majora kept on leaping and cheering, apparently oblivious to what Colin was planning. "That's it little buddy! Faster! C'mon, you're almost there!"

Seeing the crazed child close to him, anger took over Colin. He sped up, spikes out, determined to hit the monster.

He didn't.

Majora leapt aside just as Colin reached the end of the spiral. There was a sickening sense of weightlessness as Colin realized he had been tricked again. The Goron sailed into the mountains far away as the masked boy waved goodbye.

"Nice job, buddy! Happy landings! Bye bye! Have fun! See ya soon."

Wolf Link tore through the field as quickly as he could, following the scent trail he had picked up from the sword in Telma's bar. It led right into the southern part of Hyrule field, where it...

...abruptly stopped.

Link screeched to a halt in shock. The trail had just... ended. Like Colin had come to this point only to vanish again. Link thought for a moment he had been buried there, but a solid digging relieved that fear.

Wolf Link paced the area angrily. He had vanished again! Wolf Link gave out a loud howl of anguish.

"Lookin' for someone?"

Link's ears shot up at the mocking meritone that had stated those words. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Aheeheeheeeheeeheeeeeeeeeee..."

Suddenly a barrier that was identical to the Twilight Barriers Link had seen was brought down around the wolf. The voice rang out again, a disturbed child's voice.

"He ain't here, ya know. He's fine now, but I can't let you find 'im yet. Aheeheehee..."

Link looked around looking for the source of the maniacal voice.

"Well, I gotta go, but here's some company!"

Three shadow monsters appeared as if out of nowhere. They were the same as the twilight beasts Link had faced a year ago, with their single black eyes and deadly claws outstretched.

"Heeheehee...byeeeee! Have fun!"

One of the beasts leaped at Link. The wolf dodged aside, and, in one quick movement, leapt onto the monsters neck and slashed at it with his teeth. The creature fell down with a thump.

Another beast made a swipe at Link and very nearly connected. But the wolf dodged again, and made short work of the beast with his teeth. Link then charged towards the last one.

However, he was stopped as an earsplitting shriek rent the air. To Link's horror, the beasts he had felled rose up again, eager to join the fray.

He had forgotten about that.

Midna wasn't here with her barrier. He didn't have his sword. The barrier stood, taunt and impossible to breach.

This was going to be a long night.


	15. 14: The morning after

Morning in Castle Town.

Ilia wandered the streets of the town, feeling helpless. Colin and Link vanished, Rusl was starting to get depressed, and now there were those wolves whose howls chilled her to the bone.

How does something like this happen? Ilia sat down hard on a handy bench. She was staring to cry when she heard a ruckus in the shop across the street. She walked into the shop with the smiley face on the door to investigate, hoping to help and make herself useful.

The happy mask shop had been turned upside down by the salesman. Masks with their huge eyes stared up at the ceiling form where they had been dropped, and shelves after shelves had been unloaded onto the floor. The red-haired salesman was hunched over a chest, digging through it furiously.

Ilia approached nervously. "Ummm...is there anything I can do...?"

"YOU CAN LEAVE!" the salesman snarled, turning around. Upon seeing Ilia, his furious features softened in embarrassment.

"I...I'm so sorry. I was robbed last night and...well, it's still a little...upsetting."

"Oh, okay." Ilia managed to stammer out. "Forgive me asking, but...why would anyone rob...Sorry."

The salesman shook his head. "It's alright. It's just that one of the masks taken was a particularly valuable one...very dangerous, too." The salesman looked at Ilia. "But you have your own concerns."

"Er...yes." Ilia lowered her head. "Two of my friends are gone. Link and Colin, do you know them?"

"Why, yes they were at my shop a few days ago. I sold them a wolf mask and a smiling mask...I believe they gave it to you?"

"Yes..." Ilia took the smiley face mask and looked at it, sighing.

The salesman gave her one of his famous smiles. "They'll be alright."

"How do you know?" Ilia unintentionally snapped.

The salesman shrugged. "I know a lot of things."

Ilia stared down at the mask. "Colin probably got into trouble because he was pretending to be a hero..."

"Perhaps the hero is pretending to be a beast."

Ilia looked up at the salesman, and was going to respond to his bizarre words when Rusl showed up.

"Ilia! There you are. Listen, me and some of the others are going to look for Coin by the southern field. Maybe you could come and help?"

"Um...sure." Ilia stated, following Rusl out the door, leaving the smiling salesman.

"You'll find what you're looking for...you won't recognize it at first, but you'll find it."

It had been a terrible night for Link. Every time he felled two of the monsters, the third one would shriek and they would be resurrected. He had grown haggard and weary, and the monsters blows were starting to take their toll.

Morning did not come as a relief for him. It only promised more and more of this battle until he eventually lost. For good.

Zelda had woken up with a start. She had been having a terrible nightmare all through the night. Not keen on going back to sleep, she dressed, washed and prepared herself for another day.

"Milady!" Jairek popped his head through the door in speed.

"Jairek, what..."

"Something happening in the southern field, Milady! I think you should see this!"

Colin woke up inside a large cave with strange carvings all over it. He thought it had all been a dream, but a look at his hands changed his mind. He was still a Goron. He was in the middle of mentally cursing Majora when a small voice piped up.

"You're awake! Hey Pa, He's Awake! PA!" A small Goron child rushed out to get his father to look at the stranger.

Goron Colin rose up and shook his weary, heavy head before taking a look around. He was in a small homely cave, with rocks on the floor and candle holders carved out of the bedrock.

The Goron child came out, leading a larger Goron by the hand. Colin noticed that he was larger than them both.

"Ah, you are awake. Good. We were a little worried."

"Yeah, you smashed into the wall real bad! You OK?"

Colin could do nothing but nod.

"So what's your name?"

Colin gave an awkward look and sighed.

"Can you talk?" The little one asked.

The transformed Goron shook his head.

"That's too bad..."

The elder Goron shrugged. "You must be hungry. Here." He picked up a few rocks and handed them to Colin. "Try these."

Colin was at first taken aback by the concept of eating rocks, but he realized that Gorons ate them normally. He popped a few in his mouth and was surprised by how good they tasted.

"Dodongo cavern rocks. Very tasty and nutritious. Later, we can show you to the others. Maybe they'll know who you are."

Colin ate a few more rocks and surprised himself by smiling. This wasn't so bad, at least not the worst that could happen. Still...

Zelda had leapt up to the wall facing the southern field and saw a shocking sight. There were three of the Twilight monsters that had terrorized Hyrule long before. One of them was dead, and another was being attacked

By a Wolf.

"By the Goddesses..." Zelda snatched her bow and arrows from her advisors hands before he could say "Milady."

Link was bone-tired, but his instinct to survive was driving him to an attack he knew was futile. He bit at the creature's neck with sharp teeth and felled him, knowing that he would leap back up again soon. Sure enough, the third beast raised it's head to let out a resurrecting shriek.

But before it could, an arrow pierced it's back. A Blinding light emanated from the monster's wounded back as the creature let out an agonized screech before toppling over to join it's comrades.

Link simply could not believe his eyes. It was...over?

The field that had imprisoned him faded away as the monsters disappeared into shadows. The exhausted wolf weakly limped away in the vague direction of Hyrule Castle.

"COLIN! LINK! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Talo's method of looking for people was screaming at the top of his lungs, much tot he chagrin of Rusl, Ilia and the others.

"Voice like a banshee."Ashei muttered.

"Yes..."Auru groaned. "Let's hope something answers soon..."

Rusl looked around at the empty field. Nothing. Not even a Bulbin archer. No sign of his son or the hero. Nothing. He was growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

"LINK!COLIN!"

No-one answered.

Ilia suddenly saw something. "Rusl, look!"

It was a wolf. A green-black wolf with white markings on it. The wolf that had shown up in Link's room and stole Rusl's sword long ago. It was limping badly, barely able to carry itself.

Angrily, Rusl stormed up to it and seized it by the ears as it collapsed.

"Easy, Rusl...It's wounded..." Ilia and the others gathered around Rusl and his captive.

"It doesn't matter. This beast has something to do with all this, I Know IT!"Rusl snarled at the pathetic creature in a mad rage. "Where's Link! Where's my son! Answer me you - "

Rusl suddenly noticed something. So did the others. The ear he was clutching had a blue earring on it. So did the other ear.

It couldn't be...could it?

Rusl and Ilia looked at the creature's half closed eyes. They were blue, feral, and all too familiar. The group stared at the wolf as it let out a whine in a recognizable tone.

"Link?"

That was all Link heard before slipping into unconsciousness.


	16. 15: Complications

Telma, Rusl, Uli, Ilia, Talo, Shad, Ashei, Auru and Renado all puzzled over the sleeping wolf that they had placed in front of the fireplace. They had bandaged the wolf as best they could, and Link was now sleeping off the exhaustion.

"A Hero turning into a wolf?"  
"I've seen stranger things..."  
"It's really weird."  
"You can say that again..."

Rusl shook his head in bewilderment. He should've seen this sooner...first the sword and shield that had been stolen by the wolf had reappeared with Link holding them, and then it appeared in Link's room...it all seemed ridiculous...

"How long until he wakes up?"  
"He should be up and about in while, honey. Looks like he got into a right fight."  
"Course he did. He's Link, isn't he?"  
"I think so, but..."  
"He is Link. What happened to him I'm not certain, but he's Link."

Talo looked at Renado intrigued. "Ya know, I just remembered. Back at Kakariko, while we were hiding I felt something furry brush against me...I didn't think about it..."

Telma promptly made a decision. "Well, I guess the best thing we can do is let him sleep it off. C'mon, let's grab a drink. We'll lock the door and say a patient is in there."

Ilia and Uli stayed behind for a bit, thinking. Ilia remembered that something had brushed against her in the doctor's office as well...but...

Uli was looking more troubled than ever, and Ilia ventured a question. "Is something wrong?"

"I...saw a wolf cub yesterday. I thought it might hurt Aliyah, but...the more I think about it...the more it looked like..."

Ilia rose up before Uli could finish. "Come. We'll get a drink. Maybe we can get more out of Link later..."

Link heard Uli and Ilia walk out the door through his sleep. The transformed wolf sighed before falling back asleep.

* * *

Goron Colin had been dragged through all the tunnels around death mountain by his overeager young guide. "An over here is what I call red tunnel, cuz' it's all reddy, and over here has a bit ' moss, so I call it green tunnel..." The young Goron seemed determined to more than make up for Colin's silence.

Just then the young one's father walked up to Colin, apologizing for his son. "Don't mind him too much, he's very young."

"I'm not young no more!"

"Sure, sure. Listen, you're probably wondering why we are still in the mountain and not at Hyrule for the festival?"

Colin nodded in response.

"Well, we simply don't have the stomach for long journeys. Don't look at me like that, we really don't. Something funny with our lungs, we can't breathe right outside the volcano."

"Liar! You just 'fraid!" The little goron piped up.

"No I am not!" the elder snapped unexpectantly. "I'm just..."

He didn't get to finish. "Ah, whatever. C'mon, biggie, I'll show yu a new tunnel. It just appeared yesterday, it's right over here!" Colin found himself being dragged by the hand of the enthusiastic little one towards a small tunnel, leaving the beleaguered father behind.

"Right over here!" the young one pointed excitedly at a rock tunnel that seemed to be recently dug.

"I dunno what to call this'un yet, I haven't explored it yet! I gonna, though..."

"GOR KIRO!" A female voice boomed out towards the two gorons and the little one snapped to attention.

"Oh, right, it's suppertime! C'mon, Biggie! I meet you t' Mum!" The little one, who was apparently called Gor Kiro, took off towards the voice with Goron Colin following close behind.

A Goron table is little more than a flat rock with a tablecloth, but it served it's purpose quite well. after being introduced to Kiro's mother, Colin sat down and as politly as he could munched down the red rocks alongside the Goron family.

"Doesn't talk much, does he?" the mother once remarked.

"No, Biggy doesn't talk at all!"

"Kiro!" And that was the end of that conversation. Another one quickly came up, though.

"So, are you heading to Hyrule later?"

Colin thought about it briefly, then nodded yes.

"Good for you. I hear the new year festival is supposed to be the best in Hyrule history."

"Why can't we go, daddy? If it's that good, we should go! everone else is."

"No, Kiro."

The little one pulled a frustrated face. "Why Nooooot?"

"Because I said so."  
"That's a lousy reason."  
"It's reason enough."  
"But WHY?"  
"I just said. No."  
"Daddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

"NO!" The goron elder's booming voice echoed through the cave, and the young one sprinted away, sobbing. The father left two, leaving Colin and the Goron mother sitting silently at the table.

"It's not always like that, really." the mother reassured Colin. "He loves Kiro. He just...he just has such a fear of change, it's...well, he has never left this cave system in his life. Kiro wants him to move out, but he..." the mother sighed and shook her head. "You know anything about changes?"

More than you can imagine, Colin thought, but he didn't say anything.

The mother tidied up. "You can sleep where you were sleeping for tonight. Maybe things will be better in the morning."

Colin smiled, nodded, and then went to bed.

* * *

Colin woke up to a panicked Goron father shaking him.

"Kiro? Have you seen Kiro? He didn't show up all night, where's Kiro?"

Colin could do nothing but shake his head. The father went on his way, holding his head in worry.

"I've looked through all the caves...almost...all the ones he would be in, but I still can't find him! This is horrible! Where's Kiro!" He walked out of the room, still ranting in a panic.

Goron Colin sat up. This was not good. Little Kiro was missing. He was probably just exploring where his dad couldn't find him,but something about the whole business worried him badly...where could he...

"This tunnel just appeared! I haven't explored it yet, but I will!"

Colin rose and walked quietly to the tunnel towards the entrance of the cave that Kiro had showed him earlier. A deep, low growl emanated from the cave and Colin started having second thoughts.

Then he asked himself if Link would stop at second thoughts.

Colin walked into the mysterious, new cave.


	17. 16: Theatre

A massive dodongo lizard was the first thing Colin saw.

It was the biggest creature Colin had ever seen. It was green and brown, and had a huge mouth filled with sharp teeth. It's two legs dragged it's huge red tail along the ground, and it had a horn it the centre of it's head.

Colin gasped. Did Kiro meet this thing?

He didn't have time to give it much thought as the monster let out a huge breath of flame at the goron. Colin had moved, but Gorons are not built for speed, and he wound up a little singed on the back. The monster let out it's full breath of flame before moving again, shifting towards Colin menacingly.

Colin looked at his surroundings in a flash. This appeared to be a dead end, but there was a cracking wall on the side opposite of the tunnel. If Kiro did come through here...

The monster shot out another flame, and Colin was lucky to escape with no more than a burned leg. It stung badly, and Colin began limping.

"Grab the tail!" A high pitched shriek came out. Colin wondered who it was momentarily before the Dodongo started turning towards Colin and preparing another blast.

Colin couldn't make it walking, and he knew it. So when the creature let out a fire breath, colin rolled into a Goron ball and quickly rolled past the monster's murderous teeth and breath, unrolling quickly at the red tail.

Without any other ideas, Colin followed the voice and gripped the tail in his rock-like hands. The monster let out a yelp of surprise before the strong Goron began flinging it into the walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

The beast's screams might as well have been Colin's. He threw the creature around in total anger over the young Kiro. He slammed the monster again and again before throwing him at the cracked wall. Goron Colin placed his hands on his knees and tried to get his breath back.

"Heeheeeeeee. Nice job, little buddy."

Colin looked up at the all-too familiar voice of Majora and looked around in anger for it's source.

"No worries...the guy your lookin' for is alive. You'll run into him soon. Oh, by the way, didja know that Dodongos explode after dyin'?"

Colin looked at the monster and, sure enough, it was swelling up like a balloon. Colin instinctivly rolled into a protective ball just as the dodongo detonated with a reverbiating BANGGGGGGGGGG!

Once the explosion was over, Goron Colin looked up and saw a strange sight. The cracked wall had dissappeared, and there was a wooden door right in the middle, completly out of place inside a cave.

"Come on, C'mon!" Majora's voice rang out through the cave. 'I wann show you something important. C'mon!"

Hoping that Kiro was behind the door, and praying silently that Majora didn't do anything to him, Colin began limping towards the red wooden door. He opened it suddenly.

He was inside what appeared to be a massive, decrepit theater. The stands were all but rotted away, the banisters were fallen, and even the red curtain on the stage was torn and rotten. Colin walked down the way wondering at the strange sight when familiar voice he had been hoping to hear.

"Biggie!" Kiro was sitting in the front row, and began eagerly hopping at the sight of his big friend. Colin ran as best he could to the little Goron.

"Listen, biggie, I was looking through the tunnel when I found this theatre thing! A funny kid in a mask told me the show would start as soon as you showed up...I tried to get you, but..." he pointed behind Colin. "He won't let me."

Colin turned around to see a Stalfos behind him. The skelton creature waved his sword at him, bidding him to sit down. Colin grabbed the creature by the neck, but a sudden blast forced the Goron down. Colin sat there paraylzed, unable to move.

"Sorry, buddy." The masked boy had appeared on the stage. He had a crackling energyin his hand that disappeared slowly as he talked. "You gotta sit still." Majora turned to a worried Kiro. "Sorry 'bout the wait, but I really wanted him t'see this. And now the show can begin!" Majora ducked behind a curtain swiftly as the two Gorons sat helplessly, guarded by a stalfos and watching to see what would happen.

The rotten, tattered curtain drew back to reveal a superimposed landscape. Blue skies, white fluffy clouds and a smiling child's drawing of a sun were on the walls, while a ridiculous looking green grass and multicolored flowers was on the stage floor. A simple looking tree was in the centre, with a puppet holding a small sphere sitting in front of it.

Majora began narrating the strange play. "Once upon a time, there was a very happy boy. He had happy friends and lived in a happy place where he always smiled and laughed and had fun and played and slept. But one day..."

Inexplicably, the scene began to rot, for lack of a better word. The superimposed grass and flowers wilted, and the bright green leaves of the tree turned brown and blood red. The sky darkened, and the smiling sun turned into a snarling red orb. Two black puppets floated onto the stage and snatched the othe puppet's orb away.

"Some bad people came and took his happiness away!" Majora tone became almost sad as he continued. "The boy was no longer happy. Nothing seemed the same anymore. He became very angry at the people who took his happiness away."

An electical orb materialized in the puppet's hand. To the shock of Colin and Kiro, the puppet fired at the two black puppets and destroyed them before they could blink.

"So the boy killed the mean people who took his happiness away. But it was too late. The boy couldn't be happy anymore, even if he tried. He couldn't sleep without having bad dreams, he couldn't have fun or play games or have real froends..." Majora's voice began to cry. "No matter what he did, he couldn't..."

Colin felt that the paralysis was wearing off, and he began moving again. He noticed that several other puppets were dancing around the origional puppet.

"Sniff...And when the boy saw people having fun, making friends, sleeping peacefully...he died inside. He couldn't stand people flaunting what he could never ever have again..."

Suddenly the puppets began burning.

"So he stopped them. Destroyed their fun. Made sure they couldn't have what he couldn't."

Colin realized that Majora was talking about himself. Not that it mattered now...he had to get Kiro away from here. His body began to regain it's strength.

"But then he heard of a carnival being celebrated in a town. Everybody playing, singing, dancing, having fun...that was all he could stand."

A town propped up, and the puppet floated above it, staring down balefully into the coloured town. Without arning, the snarling sun turned grey and black, and at a hand gesture from the puppet, ripped off the wall and hoveredover the town.

"The town wasn't going to have it's party. Nope, not at all. He made it so that the town wouldn't live to see the party..."

That was all Colin needed to hear. Having regained his strength, he lept up and smashed the guarding Stalfos with a single blow.

Majora began stuttering"Wait...I'm not finished..."

Colin took a terrified Kiro up and started to run for the exit. Kiro was all too happy to leave this crazy place.

"You can't leave...I'M NOT FINISHED YEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!"

Colin chanced a look around a saw a horrifying sight. The puppet was growing taller and taller and taller, and the strings that had been holding it up snapped and dangled at it's feet. The puppet's wooden hands became long claws and the puppet lifted itself up on it's long, spindly legs.

"COME BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"


	18. 17: Masks

After looking at the puppet monster for a brief second, Colin and Kiro turned quickly and headed for the exit, running as quickly as they could.

"Oh No You Don't." A voice that could only be described as wooden snarled after them. The now-huge puppet whipped up one of it's claws, and the string attached to it snapped like a whip around Kiro's legs.

"GAAAAH!" Kiro screamed as the whip snapped again, forcing him into the puppet's other hand. He gave one last yelp before the claws covered him in a wooden grip.

"Get Back Here NOW." The malevolent marionette hissed as it clutched Kiro.

Colin attempted to limp back but was stopped by the creatures flailing strings, cracking around him like whips. They snapped around his legs like snarling snakes as the puppet growled.

Colin shook himself loose and took several steps out of the whip's range. What to do? If he walked or rolled there directly, he would be caught up like Kiro...But he couldn't just leave Kiro. What to do...

Suddenly he had an idea.

Rolling into a Goron Ball, Colin rolled full speed towards the opposite wall.

"Where Are You Going?" The puppet growled from far behind him.

Suddenly, the magical spikes stuck out of Colin's speeding body just before he hit the wall. Instead of stopping, though, he climbed up it, the spikes gripping the decrepit theatre's wallpaper as he sped upwards toward the roof.

"Huh?"

Colin promptly was jarred off the roof, spikes still out. By pure luck, he was diving directly towards the puppet. The puzzled creature stood blankly as Colin flew towards him.

SMMAAAASSHHHH!

Colin's spikes smashed right into the creature's head, and the monster let out a yelp of pain as the Goron spikes tore into his eyes. Colin nearly spit the huge wooden head in two, splintering wood everywhere and forcing the marionette to drop Kiro.

Both of the Gorons fell to the ground with a loud thump, and watched the monstrous marionette twist and howl in pain and rage. The creature spun from side to side, throwing it's head and arms around like dangerous clubs. Colin realized the creature wasn't yet dead. As soon as the monster's head was within his range, he let fly with a powerful punch that splintered the puppet's mask for good. The creature let out a final roar of pain before it collapsed in a heap of wood and disappeared into shadowy cubes like a dead demon.

Kiro and Colin looked at each other for a brief, silent minute. Kiro gazed at his new hero with wonder and amazement. He could scarcely restrain himself, and after a while, decided not to even try.

"WOW! That was so sweet! Thank you so much! That was epic!"

"Yeah, it was really cool, little buddy."

Kiro and Colin turned to the sound of the voice and saw the masked boy, nonchalantly chewing popcorn on the higher banister, where they couldn't reach. Colin glared at Majora as the mad boy chuckled.

"So cool, I guess I'll let you leave here. For now. Great show, can't wait to see more. Bye Bye." And with that, the boy disappeared again.

Kiro and Colin stared at the spot for a short time. Then Kiro got up and made a welcome suggestion.

"Let's go. I gotta get back to daddy. C'mon biggie, I'll tell him all about it."

With that, Kiro and Colin walked out of the decrepit theatre.

* * *

Link was able to walk again now, and he went over to the bowl of water that Uli had set out by the fire. He had a quiet drink while Rusl and the others regarded him with curiosity.

"He probably needed that sword to find Colin. I think wolves can scent people down."

To Rusl's surprise, the wolf nodded, proving again that this was Link.

"I still can't understand...how did this happen?" Uli asked the wolf.

A curious look from Link reminded her that she couldn't get a real answer from him quite yet. Ilia was sitting, quietly thinking.

"That man...the salesman, he said something about a hero pretending to be a beast..."

"How could he know?" Ashei blurted out.

"I don't know...That salesman is an odd one...Shad, what did that book say about masks again?"

"Ummm...well, it said that the hero was able to transform into a goron or a zora, and something else...not much else though...why?"

Ilia sat silent for a time, then approached the wolf that had been her childhood friend.

"Just a hunch..."

Ilia kneeled in front of the puzzled Link and gripped his head's sides where she thought it might make sense. She felt something that signified an end, and began to pull as firmly as she could.

"Ilia, what are you doing -"

Suddenly, a strange, bright light shone out from Ilia was gripping that nearly blinded everyone in the room. The light shone out as Link began to howl, but that howl changed into a human sounding groan.

"EEEAAAGGHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Ilia and Link toppled onto the floor, and the light shone no more. Rusl and the others rubbed their eyes and saw an amazing sight.

Link was back to his old self, brown hair, green clothes and all. As if he had never changed. He was rubbing his head and staring back at Ilia, who was holding a wolf mask in her hand. The one he had gotten from the mask salesman.

There was a dead silence in the room at the new development, and the group rather stupidly all stared at the transformed Link. Finally, the ever irrepressible Talo jumped on Link and started plying him with eager questions.

"What's it like being a wolf? How did you do that? Do you go colorblind? Were you like this in Twilight? Is this how you saved us? How? Why? When? What does Colin smell like?"

That moment of levity was enough to break the silence. Ilia hugged her friend excitedly, before facing him again. "Can you talk now?"

"Of...of course I can." Link stammered. Uli smiled again, the first time in a long time, and Aliyah gave a knowing nod. Shad, Ashei and Auru left the room to see if there was anything of this to the old texts, and Rusl asked another question.

"Now what are you going to do Link? It's great to have you back, but...Never mind, how was your search for Colin?"

Link's face fell. "He's not dead, but when I followed his scent into the field, it disappeared and I was ambushed. I'm sorry, but I'm as stumped as ever as to where Colin is."

The remainder of the room sighed heavily, and Uli ventured another question.

"So now what?"

Link saw the wolf mask in Ilia's hand and motioned for it. Ilia handed it to him, and Link stared hard at the mask that had transformed him.

"The Happy Mask Salesman answers some questions."


	19. 18: Interrogations

Kiro and Colin practically bounded out of the cave into Kiro's waiting mother. She seemed relived beyond belief at her son's return, but, as all mothers do, hid it very well.

"Where have you been, little scamp? I've told you about going into those caves you don't know! If your friend hadn't come after you..." She sighed and shook her head, trying to hide a smile.

"I'm OK, Ma! Biggie saved me from a crazy kid and a big puppet! He did! I'll tell you all 'bout it..." And the mother and child walked away into the caves.

Goron Colin sighed, half laughing, before moving towards his rock cot.

"SO he was in that cave, huh?"

Colin turned to see Kiro's father had just walked into the system. He looked embarrassed, and was holding his head down.

"I guess I should've...well, I...er..." He shook his head. "I have a confession.

"I knew he'd be in here, I just did, I couldn't...Kept making excuses, telling myself he was in some other system, even though I knew he's be exploring...I didn't think to..." The elder goron heaved a heavy sigh. "Kiro and his mother are right. I AM afraid of change, and I let that fear rule me...I'm not gonna let that happen again..."

He brightened up at this conviction. "Thank you so much, for everything. I'll go tell Kiro that we'll be heading towards Hyrule later."

Colin remembered suddenly. Hyrule! He should head there too...maybe Link or Zelda or Telma could do something... The Goron simply smiled and nodded.

"You'll be heading there too? Well, you can leave now, we need to pack and we'll be a while. You look as though you're in a hurry to reach Hyrule."

Goron Colin was puzzled. How much did he know...?

Nod.

"Good. We'll see you there. Take care, alright? And thanks again."

* * *

Link and Rusl knocked on the door of the happy mask shop loudly. Ilia and Shad had joined them, on a suspicion. Link rapped again, but no-one answered.

"Salesman! Open up! We need to ask you a few -"

The door suddenly creaked open as if on it's own will. Link and the others stepped into the empty shop, the hung masks staring at them intently. They could hear a piano being played in the back of the shop, so they walked towards the music.

Ilia looked around, puzzled. Everything was in order, all the masks hung neatly on the walls and the shelves stacked carefully, with not a trace of the disorder that she had seen earlier. It hadn't been that long...had it?

"That's weird..." She thought aloud. "He had torn this place apart earlier; he couldn't have put it all back together so quickly..."

"You visited him?"

"Oh yes...he told me that maybe the hero was pretending to be a beast and he had sold you a wolf mask..." Ilia paused. 'Maybe that's where I got the idea..."

Link, Rusl and Shad moved towards the back door of the shop, following the haunting music. It was a beautiful piano piece that seemed to relieve worries. Not that they were paying much attention to the worries.

The opened the back door and saw a strange room filled with boxes and books. Shad picked up a book that had been put on one of the crates and stared at it in surprise.

"What in blazes...This is the very book that I read at Telma's..." He opened the book and sure enough, there was the picture of the boy in green that he had paused upon with Colin. "This must be the salesman's..."

Link was troubled. More and more, this salesman seemed to be as if he knew more of this entire business than he let on, and was behind part of it. He looked around and saw a crest that had a sword identical to the one Colin had used, and a dusty quilting of the hero of ages past.

The music was coming from behind another door, and Rusl and Link approached it carefully, as if expecting a trap. Instead, the door simply creaked open, revealing the salesman, hunched at a large piano that had curious symbols carved on it's frame.

Link entered the salesman's room, but just as Rusl was following him in, the door slammed shut and locked with a bang that made them both jump. Link was alone in the room with the salesman, who played his tune as if oblivious to the hero's presence.

"My apologies." The salesman spoke up. "This is between you and me...Link."

Link regained his breath (Which he had lost somewhere between entering the creepy shop and the door slamming) and decided to ask the salesman his questions while he was here.

"That wolf mask you gave me..."

"Yes..." The salesman spoke, not leaving off his playing. "I know. Why do you think I gave it to you? Was it any help?"

"No...Yes...I mean...Never mind! That mask, the book, even the sword that Colin had...you...you were involved."

"Of course I was."

Link shook his head. He didn't know what to make of the mysterious man that had given him the mask that could transform him. "I don't know whether you're helping or...Why are you doing this?"

The salesman ended his tune. "Because I owe you that much." The salesman turned around and Link saw that he wasn't smiling or frowning...he had a perfectly sincere, serious face. "You saved my kin from a tyrant and a fate worse than death. I owe you greatly."

Link was puzzled. "What do you mean, your kin? Zelda's not a tyrant and..."

"I'm not talking about the Hyrulians." The salesman raised his hand and an orb of crackling energy appeared. Link recognized the energy with a shock.

It was the twilight magic he had seen Midna use.

The happy mask salesman made the crackle disappear. "I was one of the original magic users, the ancestor of the ones you knew as Twili. Why I was permitted to remain in Hyrule while my...brothers were imprisoned was beyond me...

...until I met...the hero."

Link was shocked. "You couldn't have...that was centuries..."

The salesman smiled again. "Couldn't I? How do you know? I did. I saw the hero with my own two eyes...he owes his life to me, in fact..." The salesman's look became serious again as he continued. "I'm...getting ahead of myself."

"Indeed...What do you know about Majora's Mask? Don't lie to me..."

"I won't. The mask is a thing of great power, it was used in our rituals, and eventually...One of our rituals went wrong, and the mask gained a life of it's own. That was just before my brothers were imprisoned...

"I knew the masks powers, and I feared it being unleashed, so I...after we were imprisoned, I took it and guarded it...Maybe that was why I was allowed to live..."

"Did you release Majora?"

"What? NO! I never would've done that! Not then, not now..."

"Then?"

"That story I gave your friend...I saw it with my own eyes. I was duped and robbed and that mask gained a host..." He paused again and looked at Link.

"Well...at some point, the hero whose blood runs in your veins arrived. He was...changed, as you were. Another mask, one of Majora's cruel pranks. I helped him. Changed him back. Aided him...he was able to free the beings that Majora had imprisoned and saved Termina, as it describes in the book..."

"How?"

The salesman smiled. "An item the hero had...It's inside his tomb now. You'll need it to save your friend..."

"Colin. Do you know where Colin is? Answer me!"

"No, no, there are things I don't know. I know that he is alive, but he's changed, just like the hero of old...Heheh. History repeats itself."

Link sighed. He no longer doubted that this salesman had no evil intentions, but he was still on edge. "Perhaps. How do I find him?"

"It will be easy enough for you to find him...But that is not what's important. He needs to be healed...and not by any healer you know."

The salesman reached over and took a parchment form behind his sheet music. "These are the directions to the tomb of the ancient hero."

Link was dumbfounded. "The real tomb?"

"Yes...after he finished his work, he settled down, had a family...had what he deserved. When he died, they buried him with honours, but hid the tomb for fear of robbers who would come to steal the sacred treasure he held. Majora's Mask was placed there as well...The tomb became uncovered recently, and someone stole the mask. That is why It's loose. But whoever did it overlooked the true treasure of the ancient hero." He handed Link the map and continued.

"You need that treasure to help your friend. When you find it, bring it here, and I will show how to heal your friend."

Link stared at the map, and the salesman, in bewilderment. The salesman was an immortal Twili, and the tomb to the ancient hero held what he needed...This was unbelievable.

"Belief or disbelief rests with you." The salesman stated, reading his mind. "But what else do you have?"

Link looked at the map again, and headed for the salesman's back door.


	20. 19: New quests

Link was saddling Epona up for his next trip, with most of his equipment and gear as well as some rations.

"You're sure that salesman was telling the truth?" Rusl asked again.

"Positive. I could tell. Even if he wasn't, this tomb should be an important stop..."

"I know, I know, it's just...strange, all of this."

"Yeah, it is." Link stood still for a moment before he continued to saddle Epona. He packed his bow and arrows, his lantern, and his fishing rod as Rusl left the room.

"Oh - excuse me!" Rusl bumped into a stranger with a brown cloak on his way out. "Should've looked where I was going..."

"It's alright. Don't trouble yourself. I want to speak to Link." The stranger, clearly a woman, assured him.

"Be my guest." Rusl exited the room, leaving the stranger alone with Link.

Link had recognized the voice. "Do you always disguise yourself, Zelda?"

The queen of Hyrule pulled back her hood, revealing her wise face. "We always had a knack for disguising, the royal family. I learned to master it so I could go into the city without being mobbed. My ancestor lived in disguise for years once..." She smiled and shook her head. "I heard that you're leaving to find the tomb of the ancient hero."

"Yeah. I'm going as soon as I finish packing." He chuckled. "Strange that I'm taking the word of that salesman..."

"His word is good. I visited him earlier today. He doesn't lie. He's a strange one, though..."

"To say the least." Link rose up onto Epona, his packing finished. "How many people know I'm leaving again?"

"I've sworn Jairek to secrecy...but I suggest that you leave when night falls."

"The last time I left..."

"Now, now, don't worry. We can take care of ourselves now, hero. Your absence won't mean the end of Hyrule."

"Let's hope it doesn't."

* * *

Link left for the north just a night fell. He rode silently, studying the salesman's map as he went along. It depicted a large trail that kept going until a rock face in the shape of a wolf appeared, than a sharp turn to the right to the hero's hidden tomb.

"A Wolf...wonder if he was behind that too." Link mumbled to himself.

Link saw the stone a ways away. It looked freshly carved, with not a trace of rot or wear on it's stone features, it's mouth high up in a silent howl to the heavens.

Link caught a glimpse of golden movement out of the corner of his eye, but it vanished before he could register it. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued his journey to the tomb.

A golden wolf looked at his path, smiled, and followed him silently.

* * *

Colin had been walking north for a great deal now. He was shuffling close to a deep cliff that led to a fast running river that must lead to Lake Hylia. Not that the Goron particularly cared. All he needed was to get to Hyrule.

On his way, he looked at a familiar tree and saw a squirrel staring at him, bewildered. Colin chuckled inwardly. Teeka. What a surprise for him, a wolf one day and a goron the next.

Colin looked at the castle in the distance. It seemed a little closer than it did an hour ago. At this rate, he would arrive by morning, barring any unforeseen surprises.

"SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSEEE!"

Colin felt something on his back that knocked him away a small distance. He looked up, and wasn't at all surprised to see the grinning Majora in his monster form.

"AHeeheeheheeeeeeeewahooo. Gotcha, little buddy, didn't I? Wanna play more?"

Colin's anger took over, and he began to roll at all speed towards the insane creature. His spikes outstretched, he charged without regard for his safety.

The creature simply dodged the juggernaut, and he turned around to give another taunt.

"HA! Ya MISSED -"

Majora stopped mid-taunt as the direction in which Colin was going hit him. He was sailing towards the river, and he couldn't stop or turn in time. The ledge crumbled, and Colin fell towards the river.

It's common knowledge Gorons can't swim.

The masked boy looked over the edge at the falling Goron. This wasn't supposed to happen...

Concentrating, he managed to use a special blast on Colin just before he hit the water and was swept downstream.


	21. 20: The tomb

Colin was lost in a veritable maelstrom of blue. He was tossed about without control in the impressive current that dragged him into Lake Hylia. He didn't dare take a breath as he plummeted into the lake.

He arrived at Hylia swiftly, falling down a waterfall. The shock of hitting the water forced his air out of his lungs, and he paused to catch his breath.

Suddenly, he realized he was breathing underwater.

It took less time than he thought for him to get his bearings back. He saw the moonlight through the waters surface, and swam up to it with surprising speed.

He burst the surface, filling his lungs with air and trying to comprehend what was happening. He looked around to see the lake around him, and then looked at his hands.

White, scaled hands with tinctures of blue, with fins on the arms. Colin groaned. Majora had turned him into a Zora.

He checked and discovered that he still couldn't talk. Sighing quietly, he swam towards an island he had spotted.

He heard something behind him.

A Desbreko, a huge skeleton of a fish, was swimming towards him speedily, teeth bared. Desbrekos are somewhat faster than Zora boys, and the teeth sank into his skin like daggers.

Colin tensed up, an instinctual urge causing a strange defence to happen.

Colin was suddenly surrounded by a curious crackling energy. The light illuminated the lake like a lightning strike, and the Desbreko was promptly fried. Colin shook the dead fish off him as the electricity dissisipated.

"Huh. I haven't seen a Zora do that for ages."

At the voice, Link turned to see an aged Zora swimming up to him. The zora had tattoos on his body and a traditional zora guard helmet.

"All Zoras used to do that...I think they just forgot with all their spears and swift swimmin'. Huh. Little surprised..." The aged one turned to Colin. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. What's your name, stranger?"

Colin could only shrug and point to his mouth.

"Can't talk, huh? That's too bad. Ah well. You probably need a place t' stay for the night, right?"

Nod.

"Follow me than." The two Zora's swam towards a humble underwater cave, Colin wondering all the while what would become of him now.

* * *

Dawn was breaking over Link, and a strange sight was in front of his eyes.

It was a low lying, half buried building almost hidden beneath the soil. A heavy rainstorm must have revealed it to the world. It was brown, and had strange symbols carved on it's exterior. The picture on it's mantle showed a boy with a sword.

The Ancient Hero's tomb.

Link paused with reverence, than hopped off his horse to enter the building. He saw another movement, but lost sight of it before it could register.

Link approached the door and entered the tomb of his ancestor.

It was a musky smelling room that had apparently been ransacked by a rather careless man. Bits of pots and vases were strewn all over the floor and a tapestry had been ripped in half. There was a strange waterfall in the back of the room, and a wooden door to the right.

Link walked into the room cautiously. He was a little surprised that there were no immediate guardians here. Maybe that was why the mask was robbed from here...

He tried to touch the waterfall, but it was too hard pressed, barring any entrance...which intrigued Link. This waterfall seemed to be here to cover something. What?

Without many other options, Link walked through the wooden door on the right.

It was a strange, stony room. A deep pit surrounded the platform he was on, and there was only a limited pace on which to walk.

"Gohhhhhdaaannnnnnnnn..."

Link jumped. A waterfall had appeared behind him, cutting off his exit. Suddenly the room lit up, and an immense, bearded statue appeared. It wasn't a statue per se, but a stone head with two hands flanking it's sides.

"GoooooohDaaaaannnnnnnn..."

Eyes in the middle of the hands opened, and the hands detached themselves from the walls. They hovered towards Link like vultures waiting to strike.

"GGGOOOOOOOOODDDAAAAAAAAN!"

The head's eyes lit up with piercing red light, and the head leapt from the wall.

Gohdan faced Link, considering it an intruder. The hands swept at Link, and he just barely dodged. The two eyes on the hands turned around, and they glared at link balefully.

Link always had a knack for knowing how to deal with these kind of threats. He drew his bow and arrows, and let fly at the eyes of the right hand.

It took a few arrows, but the hand hung limply down, deactivated. Link then turned his attention to the left hand, which had gotten swifter with the loss of it's partner. It made a snatch and miss at Link, and was soon felled by his arrows.

This seemed to anger Gohdan's head. It opened it's mouth and let loose a barrage of energy balls that detonated near Link and would've fried him had he got too close or been less fast.

Link shot at the head's two red eyes, and they went out as well, first the left and then the right. Blinded, the head slammed to the ground, it's mouth open in shock.

Link lit one of his explosives and chucked it into the open mouth before it closed. The head almost rose, but a detonating explosion stopped it in midair.

"GOOOOOOdaannnnnnnnn..." The head hung limply in the air for a moment before toppling down, down, down into the chasm, never to be seen again.

Link paused to catch his breath, and was considering what to do about the waterfall when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Impressive, hero. You defeated Gohdan. A pity he didn't recognize you to be the hero...Machines."

"What you seek is indeed behind the waterfall. Use these to gain access to it...

...to my final resting place."

An old chest plopped down from the sky in front of Link. Puzzled, Link opened it.

They were white arrows that seemed cold to the touch. There was also a special Ice-white quiver that held them in their place.

"They are ice arrows. Use them to freeze water and other things; they may come in handy later..."

Link tried it out. Placing the ice cold arrow on his bow, he drew it and aimed it at the waterfall blocking his exit.

Letting fly, he saw the arrow strike the cascading water. A block of ice formed, and it grew and grew until the entire waterfall was frozen stiff. All with one arrow.

"Should you run low on ice arrows, merely put regular arrows into the white quiver. See you soon...Hero." And with that the voice faded away.

Link placed the white quiver onto his back and set off outside. He found that he could destroy the iceberg with one of his bombs. He opened the door and looked at the other waterfall.

Another arrow and bomb opened the way to the hero's actual tomb. Link opened the heavy door and walked into the room where the ancient hero lay.

It was a spartan room; the only thing in it was the stone slab covering the tomb. Link approached it when something happened.

A Huge, golden wolf leapt onto the tomb, staring at Link with one eye. Before the young hero could react, it leapt onto him, and his world vanished into a mist of white.

He got up to find himself in a world of mist, with the castle in the distance. Link turned around to see the wolf that had attacked him.

It let out a howl and a figure wearing heavy armour and carrying a sword and shield appeared.

The hero's shade.

"You made it to my tomb. I am impressed...What you seek is indeed here."

'What is it?" Link asked.

"The salesman didn't tell you? Always speaking in riddles, just like when I met him...What you seek, I hold in my deathbed."

"OK."

"But I cannot merely give it to you. It is too valuable and powerful for me to give anyone but a true warrior." The shade, the ancient hero, raised his sword. "Prove to me you're worthy. Do not disappoint me, my son!"

Link raised his sword and got ready for the fight of his life.


	22. 21: Chaotician

The masked boy hummed merrily to himself as he skipped through Hyrule Castle town. All was going well. After he had had a bite to eat he was going to pop by the lake and deliver a nice surprise for the Zoras there. Heeheehee. Majora livened up his skipping. It was nice to have a little fun these days...if he could call it fun.

Majora sighed quietly. Not that it mattered what he thought was fun. It only made things worse when he watched others having fun. Still...There was something else buzzing in the back of the mad child's mind, but he couldn't remember it. Oh well. It would come up sooner or later -

SPLAT! The masked boy tripped into a large mud puddle to the sound of a certain bully laughing.

"Good t' see you again, kiddo!" Mak laughed. "I haven't found yer buddy yet, but you'll do juuuuust fine!" Mak kicked at the masked boy, unaware he had just incurred the creature's wrath.

Majora stumbled back up as Mak continued to hit him. "Wimpo! I want you t' cry, c'mon, weakling! He hit him again and again, surprised that he couldn't knock him down again. "Whassamatter, huh? Can't fight back?"

"Why should I?" Majora asked, the maliciousness in his voice not even remotely concealed. "Why should I waste my time on some bully who's scared of his MOMMY?"

That set Mak off. He slammed into the masked boy, driving him down onto the mud. They wrestled as Mak screamed "Take it back! TAKE IT BACK! I'M TOUGHEST AROUND HERE! TAKE IT BACK!"

Mak managed to throw Majora onto the ground again as he got up. "C'mon, get up, freak! Get up an' cry!"

"Oh I won't be the one crying, Mak." Majora cupped a splash of Mud and threw it into Mak's eyes. This only seemed to anger him more.

"Little insect! You'll pay fer...wh-what?" Mak had been trying to get the mud out of his eyes, but no matter how hard he rubbed, it remained there, refusing to come off. In fact, it was spreading. "Get it off! GETITOFF!"

"..." The masked boy chuckled as the mud plastered over Mak, covering his body and nearly suffocating him. The mud seemed to grow bigger and bigger, and Mak could no longer be seen.

"Moommmmmmmeeeeeeeeeee..." Mak was able to get that one word out before the mud covered him entirely. Mak was not present, only an enormous miserable mud monster that shambled through town, causing panic.

"Eaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhh!"

The masked boy giggled at the terrified screams of the populace and Mak's miserable moaning. Majora cheerfully skipped out of town, headed towards Lake Hylia with more mischief in mind.

* * *

Link had never met a Darknut that was more difficult to overcome than the ancient hero.

Link had used every trick in the book, but he could only get a handful of strikes in. The shade had ducked, dodged, parried and struck with expert accuracy, giving Link little time to attack.

But attack he did, even if it hurt him more than the shade. He struck with a stab while ducking the shade's swipe, and quickly moved back before the shade could counterattack. The shade responded with a back slice that would've ended the battle right there had Link not been faster. Even so, it winded him.

Link blocked the Shade's barrage as best he could, while his mind raced to how he could counterattack. Suddenly he was struck down, and the shade moved to prepare a final move, raising the sword high above his head for an ending strike.

That was when Link made his move. Dodging the strike, he rolled around behind the shade and dealt his most powerful slash ever to the unprotected backside. The Shade recoiled in pain, and fell down.

Link put his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. There was no more fight in him, they had been duelling for hours.

Then the shade arose. It turned around to face Link.

Li9nk detected a proud smile on the shade's features.

"Well done, my son. You are indeed worthy."

The mist faded away, and Link was back in the tomb of the ancient hero. The golden wolf was sitting atop the tomb's slab. It spoke one last time.

"What I hold is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. If you know the songs of the ancients, the song that the mask salesman once taught me, then you may be able to help your friend...And Majora's reign of terror will come to and end."

The wolf vanished, and the slab that covered the hero moved away, as if under it's own power. Link approached the dead hero reverently.

There was only a skeleton in armour left, no scraps of clothing or rotten meat. It had it's hands across it's chest, and a small blue object was clutched between them.

Link pried the hands free easily, and picked up the treasure of the ancient hero.

It was an Ocarina. It had a blue shine and seemed completely irrelevant of the age of the tomb. No dust fell and stayed on it, and Link felt a buzzing energy in his hand.

Link put into his mouth and played a note. It was only a single note, but it seemed beautiful and full of energy.

With the ancient treasure in his hand, Link walked out of the Hero's tomb, now empty.

* * *

Majora was still skipping when he reached the great bridge of Hyrule. Staring out over the Lake, the masked boy pulled out one of the masks he had gotten from the mask shop with his little buddy's help. Smiling, the boy dropped the serpent mask into the water, waiting for something interesting to happen.


	23. 22: Monsters

Colin had had a good sleep in the elder Zora's cave. He woke up, brushed himself off and went down to a fish breakfast, to discover that the hospitable Zora DID like to talk.

"When my grandfather was still alive, he used t'tell me that Zoras used their electrical defence a lot more than spears. But they stopped using it, something called 'drawbacks'. Had to be close to an enemy, could hurt nearby friends and endanger wildlife...I think the third one was pushing it. Anyway, everybody went to using spears, and no-one thinks of giving anything a good zap anymore. That's too bad...It was real handy for dealing wit' Desbrekos and stuff like that...I'm talkin' yer ear off, ain't I?"

Colin nodded. Apparently the elder seemed determined to make up for his silence.

"Sorry. I was always like that. My mother once said - she was a good dame - that I could chatter a Desbreko t' death and still have time to talk - she could say a lot too, I think it runs in the family. Grandpa showed me how t'zap, but I'm no warrior, I'm a fisherman, so I don't use it so much-"

Suddenly a scream that seemed to rend the water around them burst out.

"I know that scream..." The Elder was probably going to name the screamer when she dove in.

"Isais!" she gasped. "You better stay in here...There's a serpent swimming around! Never seen anything like it! It's huge! I barely got out with my life!"

"A Serpent?" Isais asked "But there ain't no serpents in Lake Hylia, I thought we drove 'em all out seasons ago-"

The frantic Zora was in no mood for Isais' ramblings. "Go out and see for yourself, talker!"

Isais and Colin slipped carefully to the mouth of the cave. Colin couldn't see anything at first, but soon a long shape swam out of the darkness. It was a huge serpent, a green coated slimy creature that swam through the murkiness seeking its meal. It's face was the serpent mask that Colin had stole.

Colin gritted his teeth. Majora again. That little psychopath was endangering countless innocents for the sake of his games. He would pay soon, he would have to.

Isais grabbed Colin and dragged him back into the cave. "No no, we don't want 'im to see us now, do we?"

"We should make a dash for the Zora palace; Ralis might be able to...AAAGGHHHH!"

Faster than they could blink, the serpent's massive head had blasted into the small cave, it's teeth snapping for a meal. It could only get it's head in, but that was almost enough. The huge head snapped at the three Zoras, trapped like rats in a cage.

"AAAAAAAUUUGGHHHHHHHH!"

The Serpent snapped at Isais, then, giving up, it turned towards Colin. The Zora was plastered against a wall, seemingly helpless. The jaws nearly closed around Colin...

When Colin suddenly activated his electricity. The crackling light hurt the serpent painfully, and it drew it's head out of the cave, stunned.

"What happened -" The female Zora was about to ask Colin when Isais grabbed both of them and darted out of the cave, past the stunned monster.

"There's a cave tunnel that leads to the palace. The monster won't be able to follow us, but we got to HURRY!"

Colin wasn't about to argue.

* * *

Link rode towards the castle, puzzling over the Ocarina he now held in his hand. He somehow sensed that the blue instrument could help...but how? What did the salesman -

Sudden screams coming from the castle interrupted his train of thought and caused him to speed up. He arrived at the gate in record time to see several panicked masses.

"Thank goodness you're back! A mud monster has been wreaking havoc in town!"  
"It tore down the shops!"  
"Made a mess of my new dress!"  
"AGITHA!"  
"Our spears were useless...maybe you can come up with something?"

Link gulped. So much for leaving without the town coming to an end. He ran into the town, half knowing exactly what to do.

He saw it in the centre square, close to the mask shop. It was a shapeless creature that seemed to be sloshing and smucking around aimlessly, miserable and monstrous. Upon seeing Link, a pseudopod that vaguely resembled an arm stretched out towards Link.

Link moved quickly. Wasting no time, he grabbed the white arrows he had collected in the Hero's tomb and fired at the mud mass. The light shone, and the pseudopod hardened into a cold rock mass before shattering.

Without an arm, the mud monster seemed to become more agitated than before. It sludged towards Link, extending another mud blast in a missile towards the hero. Link shattered it with another Ice arrow.

The monster was now less than a third of it's size. It seemed to be smaller than even Link, it's mud splatter dripping onto the ground.

Another ice arrow, instead of shattering it, placed it a solid block of ice, totally immobile. Link sighed. That was easy...

"Link?"

The door opened to reveal the salesman in his swirling coat and calm smile.

"You're back...did you find it? The treasure?"

Link held up the Ocarina. This seemed to make the Salesman joyfully happy.

"You have it! You have it!" The Happy Mask salesman danced a jig on the porch of his shop. "Wonderful! Marvellous! Come in, I'll teach you what you need to know..."

Link was about to follow him in when he turned around suddenly.

"Oh, and bring Mak in, if you could."

Mak? Link turned to the mud monster encased harmlessly in ice. This was the bully? Link took the ice and slid it into the Happy Mask shop behind the salesman, curious as to what he needed to know.


	24. 23: Healing

Link shoved the ice mass that held the mud monster in front of him as he entered the salesman's sanctum. The salesman sat down at his organ at turned to Link.

"Now, I'm going to play a song. You have your Ocarina, good. Now listen carefully, I want you to play this on the hero's treasure as soon as I'm done, you got that? Excellent. Now listen..."

The melody was a very simple, but beautiful one. Link could tell which notes were which, and he had no trouble memorizing the strange tune. The song was haunting and melodic on the Salesman's organ. He ended it, and then turned to Link.

"Now play it."

If the song was beautiful on the organ, it was absolutely lovely on the Ocarina. A strange energy that wasn't present with the piano buzzed through the room with the song, that seemed to relieve worries and fears and more. Much more.

When Link finished the song, he turned to the ice block that held the mud monster. To his surprise, the block began to glow from inside and crack. Before he could reach it, the ice shattered and the light forced Link to cover his eyes.

When he opened them again, there was a very beleaguered Mak standing where the block had been.

"Wh wh where ami? What happened...I wanna go home..."Mak teetered for a bit, and then fell on the floor, exhausted. Link was shocked. This was the mud monster, and the song had turned him back into Mak?

The salesman chuckled, as if reading the hero's thoughts. "The song you played is the song of Healing. The ancient hero used it to bring peace to tortured spirits and heal the transformed."

Link stammered. "Can this...how...why...Colin..."

"Yes, it can heal Colin.

All you really need to do is find him."

* * *

Colin, at that moment, was floating in the crowded palace of the Zora's, where multiple panicked citizens were chattering at once about the sea serpent that had invaded their home.

"It'll eat our children! Our eggs!"  
"We can't go outside now!"  
"We'll starve!"  
"We can't even make it to Hyrule town for help!"  
"What'll we doooooooo?"  
"It's Hopeless!"

"Silence!" Ralis' voice was anything but intimidating, but everyone quieted at the sound of their young ruler. "Panicking and chattering will do nothing to aid us!"

"Well then, what DO we do?"

Ralis sighed, trying to find his mother's courage and wisdom. "You're certain that the spears of our guards couldn't harm this creature?"

"Yes, we hit it and hit it and it simply didn't react! Like the spears were nothing!"  
"None of our weapons work!"  
"We need to think of something else!"  
"Of course we do! But what?"

Ralis sighed and swam back. "Give me time to think. We should be safe here for the time being..." As he swam into his private chambers, he passed by the transformed Colin. He looked at him curiously and chuckled. "I could swear I've seen you before." Ralis swam into his private chambers with his advisors to debate their options.

Colin had been thinking ever since the monster had nearly attacked him. The spears were useless, but when he managed to zap him with Zora electricity, the monster was stunned...Maybe there was an option, but it seemed he was the only one who knew...

"IT"S COMING THIS WAY!"

The guard's shrill bellow brought fresh panic into the Zoras. Everyone turned to the sound of the guard.

It was a fact. The serpent had somehow managed to reawaken and clamber up the waterfall into the Zora's domain. A brave guard managed to throw a worthless spear at the beast before he was finished off himself. The monster swam closer and closer to the trapped citizens.

Colin decided there was only one thing to do.

The Zora darted out of the crowd like an arrow, charging straight for the creature.

"What's he doing?"  
"He's insane!"  
"That monster will eat him up!"  
"Get back here!"

Colin was almost in the monster's jaws when he unleashed his electrical field. The shock blasted right into the monsters jaws, much to the amazement of the onlookers. The force of the charge and the shock of the attack forced the serpent back, falling off the waterfall with Zora Colin right behind him.

Colin hit the water hard. The serpent hit harder, but it was still alive. It managed to give the stunned Zora a good thrashing with it's tail. Colin couldn't take much more.

The onlookers peered out over the waterfall at the furious battle. They saw the monster go at the strange Zora again with it's teeth. They gasped as they imagined the Zora's end.

He didn't.

An electrical storm, greater than any lightning that anyone had ever seen, lit up the lake as Colin unleashed a final attack. The monster was being electrocuted, but just before it died, it let out a final thrash.

WHACK! Colin was thrown out of the water with great force, propelled over the Lake like a meteor shot into the sky. The serpent let out a final groan, then sank to the bottom, dead.

The stunned Zora's stared at where the battle had taken place.

"H-how did he do that?"  
"That was an electrical barrier...a Zora defence we forgot about."  
"We can do that, but how?"  
"Well, my grandpa showed me how, once. I'm a bit rusty, but I think it went like this..."

* * *

Colin had been thrown far, far over the lake until he slammed into the great bridge of Hyrule. He toppled on top of it like a limp ragdoll, before landing on the cold stone of the bridge. He did it...

He tried to pick himself up, but failed miserably, falling unconscious as the exhaustion of his fight, the final attack and being flung out over the lake forced him into unconsciousness.

If he had stayed awake longer, he would've seen a masked boy look at him, the lake, and then dart away like a scared rabbit.


	25. 24: search

The new professor of marine research was an old man, almost skeletal. He had white hair and only a handful of his teeth, but he didn't live up to his monstrous look. He had arrived a few weeks ago to study Lake Hylia and how it had changed.

It hadn't changed as much as he thought, and he was in the middle of packing up his equipment when that kid came...

The boy had practically dragged him out into the bridge, and with good reason...A Zora was there, being attacked by crows. He wasn't putting up much resistance...the professor realized that he was unconscious. And failing fast.

He was about to tell the boy to run for help but found he had disappeared. With no-one else around, the professor had to drag the listless Zora into his thankfully nearby laboratory, where he immersed him into a water tank.

There was something odd about this Zora, he could tell it at a glance. But it was clearly hurt badly...there was little he could do...

A pity he never got the masked boy's name...

* * *

Link had returned to Telma's bar, quickly making his way to his room and the wolf mask. He found Ilia waiting for him. She looked worried and was holding the mask in her hands.

"Are you going to look again?"

"Yes. I have to find him, and I need the wolf mask to do so..."

"I know...just be careful, alright? I don't want to have to nurse your furry form again."

"Haha. Just hand it here."

Ilia gave Link the mysterious wolf mask. After some hesitation, he put it on. The transformation occurred too fast this time for Link to sense any pain. But when he came to, he was a wolf again. Ilia stared at him for a bit, and then opened the window for the wolf to leave.

"Good Luck..."

"Renado! Renado, honey, take a look at this!" Telma's voice boomed from below and Ilia went down to see what was happening.

"What is it, Telma?"  
"I got a letter from the postman...Somebody at the Lake needs your help, a marine researcher. Wounded Zora, so it says. You better head down there now."

"Very well. I'll do that." Renado began to pack.

"I'll come along." Ilia decided. "I need to do something other than twiddle my thumbs here."

* * *

Link managed to pick up Colin's scent again around the southern field. He followed it only to find it ended again at the cliffside...

"You lookin' for a Colin?"

Link bolted around, growling at the voice angrily. It turned out to belong to a squirrel on one of the trees.

"Are ya? You haven't answered my question."

"Yes. Have you seen him...how do you know his name?"

"He told me. Brown wolf with a funny smell. You have one yourself too, ya know."

"Brown wolf? What do you mean?"

"I mean he looked like a brown wolf first time I saw him. He wanted directions to the six-peaked mountain. Called it 'Castle'. Next I saw him, he was a Goron. Is he a shapeshifter?"

"A Goron?"

"Well, I know what I saw, and it was a Goron with the same eyes and same smell as the wolf. Can you shapeshift too?"

"No-yes-I mean...Never mind! Do you know where he is?"

"Well, when I saw him last, he was a Goron. Some colourful monster jumped out of the sky, and Colin charged into the river."

"Oh no..."

"Maybe he shapeshifted into a Zora and swam down into the lake. I think he could've done that...Well, whatever he is, he'll probably be by the lake."

"Thanks..." Shapeshifted into a Zora. He was willing to believe that, but how? Well, a faint hope is better than none...

"You're Welcome. By the way, names Teeka. What's yours? Wolves do have names, right?"

"Link. Excuse me Teeka, I have to go..."

"To the lake? It's that way. That is, if you don't wanna go that way. It doesn't really matter; you'll find the lake sooner or late..."

But the wolf was already gone before talkative Teeka could finish.


	26. 25: A search ended

Renado and Ilia had arrived at the research laboratory as swiftly as they could, but they were afraid it wasn't swiftly enough.

"I don't know what it is that's the problem, but that Zora is failing fast. I've never seen a case like this!"

Ilia tucked the bedsheets around the unconscious Zora, so that it would at least be warm. "Is there nothing to do?"

"I don't like to say that there's nothing to do, but whatever there is to do must be something beyond my medicine!" The marine researcher sighed. "I don't know. We need something special to save this one..."

* * *

Link had taken Teeka's tip and headed for the lake. He was about to dive it when he noticed something on the bridge.

Trotting over, he sniffed the area. It was damp, but fresh, familiar and what he was looking for.

Colin's scent! He nearly gave a whoop for joy. Checking himself, he charged towards where the scent was going.

* * *

Renado and the researcher paced around the small lab like clockwork toys wearing down. Their heads were down in worry. Neither of them had any ideas whatsoever. Nothing was working.

Ilia sat at the Zora's side. She thought it was nonsense, but she could have sworn she had known this Zora before...maybe...

A scratching at the door brought all three of them out of their stupor. Ilia got up to answer it. A green wolf was at the door.

"WOLF! Shut the door, it'll eat all the -"

"It's Ok, it's tame, I know him!" Ilia stopped the frantic researcher. She stared at Link puzzled. "What are you doing down here? Have you found Colin?"

Link gave her a troubled look, and then shifted past her, sniffing around. He came to the sleeping Zora.

The wolf drew back in bewilderment. The scent was coming from the bedridden Zora...could this be...

The wolf began scratching at the back of his head, with first his front paws and his back paws, in a rather fruitless attempt. Realizing what he was trying to do, Ilia thought quickly.

"Um, researcher? I think there's another blanket in the cart we took...maybe you could grab it?"

The researcher gave her and the wolf a funny look, then walked towards the door, slowly. As soon as he was out, Ilia kneeled down to the wolf hero.

"Need a little help?" Ilia tugged Link's mask away with ease just as the researcher came back in.

"Where is the ca-" He had just seen the transformation, and he stopped mid-sentence, staring wide-eyed at the green clad hero that had been a wolf moments before.

"I'll explain later." Renado assured the stunned scientist.

"Have you found Colin, Link, what's the matter?" Ilia questioned the hero as he got up.

"Maybe...I need to try something."

Pulling out his new ocarina, Link put his mouth to the mouthpiece and began to play the song the salesman taught him.

Everyone in the room fell silent as the soothing notes echoed throughout the lab. The Song of Healing was not a song you could ignore in the least. As Link played, the hopeless mood lifted away, and a serene calm replaced. It wasn't until the song was finished that the researcher dared to speak.

"Look at the Zora!"

Everyone turned to the bedridden patient. A glowing light from within was emanating under the covers, and the Zora disappeared within the light.

There wasn't a Zora there when everyone managed to open their eyes. A young, blonde boy in an ordonian outfit was there instead.

"COLIN!" Ilia and Link ran to the boy's side. Colin roused himself awake gently, as though he had been sleeping. He looked at Ilia, Link, and then his hands in rising joy. He was himself again, and with his friends, finally.

"Ilia, Link!" He was happily surprised to discover he had a voice, but was stopped by one of Ilia's hugs before he could say any more.

"We were so worried Rusl will be so happy are you OK have you eaten oh it's so good to have you back Colin!"

A somewhat overwhelmed Colin looked at Link in bewilderment and joy. Link smiled cheerfully. The search was finally over. Just like that.

No one spoke for a while. Renado prepared a soup for Colin while the researcher sat down and shook his head, firmly convinced he had seen everything in the world now.

Out of the corner of his eye, the researcher saw a masked boy look into the window and then dart away like a lightning bolt


	27. 26: Hellos and goodbyes

Link, Ilia, Renado and Colin could see Hyrule castle on the horizon. They were all happy to see it, especially Colin. He was looking forward to seeing his parents again as himself.

He had related the whole of his story to his two friends, and they had listened intently. Link was impressed by Colin's acts of bravery in the face of madness, and Ilia was worried that Colin had gotten into it by himself.

Both of them couldn't deny that Colin had grown in the few days he had been under Majora's attack. He was surer of himself and braver. When he had finished his story, there was a silence that Colin eventually broke.

"How did you find me, Link?"

Link looked at Ilia, who smiled and nodded. Link turned to Colin. "I'll show you."

Link pulled his wolf mask out, showing it to Colin.

"How'd that mask help?"

"Watch." Link put the mask on, and in a flash of light, he was transformed into the wolf.

Colin nearly leapt back in surprise, but calmed himself and smiled. "Wow...you were a wolf too?"

Wolf Link nodded. Colin eventually got the nerve to pet his transformed friend without shaking. Ilia chuckled at the first few moments of awkwardness, but it subsided quickly.

As they were approaching, a squirrel that Link and Colin knew bounded into the cart. Teeka placed himself on Link's furry head, staring at Colin in puzzled bewilderment. It squeaked to Colin, but this time Colin couldn't understand. Link could though, and it answered Teeka's question with a slight growl. An animalistic conversation that puzzled the human members of the cart began, as Teeka pointed at Colin and then Ilia while talking with Link. Teeka gave Ilia a funny look before bounding out of the cart.

Once Link's mask was off, Colin asked him, "What was Teeka asking?"

"He wanted to know if Ilia could shapeshift too."

Link and Colin looked at Ilia and burst out laughing, with the girl feeling awkwardly out of the joke.

* * *

When Rusl saw the cart with his missing son approach the town, he nearly jumped out of his skin with absolute joy. He woke the others up, Uli and Talo, telling them that Colin was back. Uli and Aliyah ran with him to the gate, with Talo delaying slightly to pick up a funny looking mask someone had placed on the street.

Colin had run out to meet his father, and they collided with each other at top speed with Rusl sweeping his long lost son in his arms, happy to see him alive again. Colin wondered whether he would be crushed by his father's exuberant welcome or not. But he was happy as well. Who wouldn't be?

Certainly not Uli. She grabbed Colin from his father and gave him a hug of her own, all the while talking excitedly.

"Oh I missed you so much are you OK I thought I might never see you again please don't go away again oh Colin!" Uli was not willing to let her son go again. Colin himself was exuberant. What could possibly ruin this occasion?

"Hey Colin! Check this out!"

Colin turned smiling to Talo's voice, but his exuberant face warped into a look of terror as he saw what Talo was wearing.

"Found this mask on the street. Big eyes, huh?"

Majora's Mask seemed happy to see Colin as well.

Colin wasn't so happy. "Talo, take that off! It's an evil mask!"

"That's ridicul-"  
"AWWW COLIN!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the demented voice that wasn't Talo's as the boy felt himself being lifted into the air by his face.

"Wh-what the..." The mask spun around violently, throwing Talo off it as the mask turned towards Colin.

"You ruined the surprise!"

The mask floated in midair above Colin. The group stared in shock at the mad mask that had caused all this. Link went for his bow and arrows only have them shot away by the mask.

"OH no, you don't. I'm just talking."

Colin saw that Rusl had dropped a sword nearby. In an act of defiance, he took it up and pointed it at Majora.

"GO AWAY!"

The mask reared back in surprise. "Er...just glad to see you're back to normal...I guess...aheheh...hhhhhhhh. Guess you don't wanna play anymore, huh?"

"No, Majora, I don't." Colin stood his ground in front of the creature that had warped him and endangered his and other lives. Everyone stared at the emboldened Colin, including Majora.

"That's too bad..." the mask seemed almost sad, but regained it's composure and madness quickly. "Oh well. I'll find something else to do. Mark my words though, little buddy, this festival is going to end with a BANG! Toodles! Good Luck! Have fun..." And with that, Majora vanished, leaving behind a boy holding a sword and several troubled onlookers...


	28. 27: Soul searching

A boy walked slowly through Hyrule field, sadly kicking a small pebble in front of him for what seemed like hours before sitting at the base of a tree.

The masked boy sighed. No more playing with Colin. It was kinda sad. No more games to play. All his monsters had been killed, and all his pranks had been finished.

And he still didn't feel any better.

He chuckled humourlessly. Should he be surprised? He learned long ago that he would never ever have any peace of mind or real fun again. Never ever. So why was he trying?

Because he couldn't stand the sight of other people with peace of mind, having fun. Why them and not him? He was gonna wipe all those smiles off their faces, and he will, too. Just like Termina...

But that wouldn't change anything. Nope.

Majora shook his head angrily. What was left? What else could he do? What?

His mind raced with insane thoughts as the boy paced up and down the field.

Viscen had left the city limits, drunk, dishevelled and angry. He was teetering around the field like a drunken fly, with no direction in mind.

"Long lish the cowerd queeeeeeennnn and her..."

Viscen saw the masked boy and the mask he was wearing from a distance. Suddenly his drunken stupor disappeared and was replaced by total rage at the mask that had ruined his life...again.

"YOU!" Viscen jumped, snarling at the masked boy. Majora had just enough time to turn around when the drunken guard was upon him, hands around his throat.

"It'sh all yer fault!" The guard screamed, attempting to strangle the masked boy.

Majora had had enough. Thrusting his hand into the guard, Majora drained his energy away before the guard could react. The last thing Viscen saw was the masked boy transforming into the monster's wrathful form.

Viscen crumbled into dust, and Majora took a breath.

"Aheheheheeeee...well, that takes care of you. You're no fun anymore. Aheehehehehehahaha!"

Majora was feeling like himself again. He was at his full power now, and proved it by turning a nearby tree into matchsticks with a snap of his claws. He chuckled broadly, giggling incessantly as he did his signature happy dance in the field.

He knew what he was gonna do now, and it made him feel better.

" AHAHAHAHAHHWHOOOHooooooooo!"

* * *

Colin was placed in Telma's bed and made to rest and answer a slew of questions from Talo, Rusl, Uli and the others. He related in detail the monster's play, the jokes it made and the power it held to the spellbound audience.

"Madman..."  
"Do you think he'll come back?"  
"He probably will, I'm afraid."  
"Sigh. I can't believe this festival will be marred by that monster's presence!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He said the festival was going to end with a...O Goddesses."  
"What? Speak up!"

"You-you remember that book the salesman gave us? It described how Majora created a huge moon to send crashing down onto Termina on the day of the carnival." Shad related.

"Majora said something like that in his play..."

"You don't think that Majora will do the same to Hyrule, do you?"

"I'm sure he will." Rusl stated grimly.

"Someone has to stop him before..."Colin was stopped before he could finish.

"Yes, Colin, but not you. You need to rest. Let Link handle Majora...But to be honest, how will anyone find him?"

"Everyone! Up on the roof! Something's happening in the desert!"

Everyone bounded to the roof of the inn. A strange and terrifying sight entered their vision.

Sand was whirling around into a spherical shape in the desert. The sand was compacting and hardening before their eyes into a huge sphere that was growing and growing bigger and bigger.

"He's creating another Moon!"

Link didn't waste any time. He darted downstairs and grabbed his supplies.

"I'm going over there. Colin, you stay here! I know you want to get Majora, but it's just too dangerous right now!"

"But-"

"Let me handle this, Ok? It'll be alright, I promise." Link ran out the door before Colin could respond. The boy stood there for a few moments before he finally got in himself to speak.

"Link, be careful..."


	29. 28: One last game

Colin had been feigning sleep for almost an hour. He wanted to take Link's advice and just leave it to the hero who had saved them before, but he just couldn't. Something told him otherwise.

Whoever was going to stop Majora had to be someone who knew him, someone who understood how his twisted mind worked.

Him.

He didn't want to think it was self-righteousness or ego, but he felt clearly that he had to be the one to face Majora.

He heard a faint snore and knew that the last person was truly asleep.

With a silent daring that he had recently received, he snuck quietly past Rusl and into the night.

Colin wasn't the only one capable of feigning sleep. Rusl watched his brave son tiptoe towards the desert. He shook his head, and sighed. He couldn't stop him even if he tried. Colin had gotten that brave. He was worried, to be sure, but he was also a bit proud despite himself. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake, not stopping him.

Another pair of eyes watched Colin leave Hyrule castle town on a horse he had found unhitched by the mask shop. The salesman chuckled and sat down.

It wouldn't be long...

* * *

Link had arrived at the desert using the cannon that Fyer had built. It was a rough ride for sure, but it served it's purpose. He rolled onto the sand and moved towards the half-created moon.

He didn't have far to go. The moon was still perched on the sand, a hideous grinning face with an open mouth looking back at him. The sight disgusted Link, but he pressed onward.

He saw the creature a short distance in front of him. It had it's back turned to him.

This was too easy.

Link quietly crept up to the creature, his sword drawn. He made certain to make no noise as he walked closer to the beast with his sword.

And then he struck

nothing. The sword passed through the monster like it wasn't there.

"Wha-"

"SURPRISE!"

A huge energy orb knocked the hero down, his sword flung away as the gloating Majora appeared above him.

"Gotcha that time! Aheeheeha! Sucker! Did you really think you could get me just like that?"

Link found himself imprisoned in an energy orb as the creature chuckled to itself.

"You're not who I was expectin', but..." Something made the monster turn around. Majora smiled broadly, glancing at Link briefly before walking towards Lake Hylia.

* * *

Colin was having his first serious doubts about this adventure. What could he do? He didn't have a sword or anything! He was just a kid, what possessed him to...

Then he looked across the lake and saw the masked boy waving at him.

Link hadn't stopped him. Colin hoped that his hero was still alive and well. Not knowing what else to do, Colin waved back.

The masked boy gestured, and a bridge made out of rock erupted from the desert wall towards Colin. The bridge reached the boy. Colin stared at the rock bridge that stretched across the Lake to where the masked boy he knew to be Majora stood waving nonchalantly.

In what felt like hours, Colin made his way across the high bridge in a combination of total terror and brave determination.

He wondered if Link ever felt like this.

When Colin reached the other side, the masked boy wasn't there anymore. But Colin saw an even scarier sight.

The imprisoned Link looked at Colin and gasped. "Colin? What are you AAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHH!" An electrical shock reverberated through the sphere, harming Link badly. Colin gasped at his hero's apparent pain.

"I can kill him with a snap o' my fingers. Wanna see?" Majora's monster form appeared beside Link, gloating and laughing like a maniac.

"Let him go!" Colin yelled.

"And what if I DON'T, huh?" Majora laughed at Colin attempt at a brave voice. "Aheeheeheeha! Besides, It's not like it's gonna matter! Take a look..."

Colin looked at the horrible, grimacing moon with a renewed sense of panic.

"The festival's the day after tomorrow, huh? Well, they're not gonna enjoy what I can't anymore...No, no, no. Aheeheehee. I'm gonna drop this come sundown tomorrow. BANG! Hahahaaaa! No more smiling twits who can sleep at night and play having fun and...Oh whatever." Majora shrugged. "Like I said, it don't matter. This places is gonna come to a smashing end, and there's nothing you OR your green friend can do about it!"

Majora turned around. "So why don't you just run along and say bye-bye to your friends? I'll let ya do that, little buddy."

"He is my friend, Majora."

"So say Goodbye to your friend..." a very nasty tone entered Majora's voice, and an electrical orb began appearing in his hand as the monster turned towards Link.

Colin's mind raced at what there was to do. Then, just before Majora fired the fatal blast at Link, Colin had an idea.

"Will you let him go if I play a game with you?"

Majora stopped in his tracks. The energy orb dissipated as Majora turned to Colin, eyes wide. "Do you mean it?"

"Y-yes, just let him go!"

Majora smiled, walking up to Colin, bringing his crazed face towards Colin's. "I suppose we have time for one more game..." Majora smiled. "Tag."

"T-tag?"

"Sure. Tag. Tag is fun. I tried to play it with you when we met, remember? You promised to play later...Aheheheheheh...Sure, I'll let him go. But you gotta come after me this time."

Colin looked at the helpless Link. Then he turned to Majora, a brave and desperate defiance in his eyes.

"Yes."

Majora reverted into his masked boy form, tapping Colin on the nose.

"You're it."

The masked boy dove into the moon's open mouth with a surprising speed. Colin, who didn't believe in breaking promises, even if they were made to madman, followed the boy into him.

When he was inside the moon, the mouth closed after him, shutting Colin inside with Majora. The field around Link disappeared, but the paralyzed Link could do nothing but stare at the moon and pray that Colin would leave safely.


	30. 29: Tag

Colin heard the moon's mouth closing behind him. He was shocked, but realized he had no choice now but to continue.

Colin was in a long hallway that seemed to stretch forever. At the far end of the hallway, he saw the masked boy he was playing with.

"C'mon Colin! Catch me if you can!"

Colin began running towards Majora.

Shadows seemed to detach from the walls and floor, shapeless monsters that pursued Colin swiftly as he ran. They formed claws and teeth and hands and pincers that snapped at Colin as he ran faster and faster.

The masked boy began running as well, darting towards a red curtain at the hallway's faraway end. Colin hurried to catch up to the madman as the shadow monsters snapped closer and closer.

Shadow puppets of the masked boy appeared beside Colin on the walls mocking him derisively as he ran.

Can't catch me!  
Can't catch me!  
Run run run fast as you can  
You can't catch me!  
Stick your toes into your nose  
You will never catch me!

Colin tried to ignore the shadows meritone as the monsters snapped at his feet closer and closer.

Suddenly Colin was at the curtain just as the shadows were almost upon him. He darted behind the curtain, not sure what to expect.

It was a theatre, just like the one he had rescued Kiro from. Decrepit, rotting and old. Only this theatre had seats filled with masked children laughing hysterically at nothing in particular.

Majora was running down the centre of the pews, towards the stage curtains.

Colin gave chase, and was tripped repeatedly by the crazed spectators, who never stopped laughing. He got up quickly though, and managed to hop over the children's tripping legs.

The stage curtains parted as the masked boy arrived at them. There was a surreal scene with several layers of grass and huge flat puppets dancing from side to side.  
Majora hopped through the scene happily before popping through a blood-red door at the back of the stage.

Colin managed to reach the scene just as it was starting to rot. The sky darkened, the grass became sharp knives, and the puppets gained a nasty look and reached for Colin with pointed fingers as he ran by. Colin got several small cuts on his shins from the grass but was able to avoid the puppets grasp as he ran for the door the masked boy had gone through.

He didn't see the masked boy in the next room, but he saw two strangely coloured large floor tiles in front of a large tent. Rats scurried in front of him as Colin ran towards the tent.

A cake was in the centre of the tent (Which was much larger inside than outside) and the area was strewn with red and black and purple streamers that had been torn apart. A derisive meritone song began, it's insane song cueing the appearance of towers of flame appearing from the cake.

Happy Birthday to you!  
You'll soon be dead too!  
It won't be long before we fall  
Happy Final Birthday to you!

The flame towers suddenly snapped to the sides, narrowing burning Colin's hair. Colin had time to duck before the flames began wheeling around the room, their searing heat forcing Colin's eyes to close.

"Hey little buddy!"

Colin opened his eyes to see that Majora was rolling on the cake past him towards the tent's exit, cheerfully waving as he sped backwards out of the birthday room. Colin picked himself up and went after him.

Majora rolled in front of Colin playfully, waving at him from his short distance. Colin was almost on him when the floor tiles erupted and a jack-in-the-box propelled Colin up, up, up.

Colin landed in a metal platform high above the ground. A quick look around revealed another surreal scene. It looked like an elaborate carnival with blinding lights and tents strewn about, and Colin was on top of a huge wheel that was spinning around and around.

The masked boy was in the carriage in front of him.

Suddenly the Ferris wheel tipped over, sending the two boys sprawling onto the ground painfully. Majora got up quickly and made a run for the merry go round. Colin followed as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the fact that the carnival was coming apart all around them. Tents went flat and rides spun out of control, some coming dangerously close to Colin.

Majora ran through the merry go round like an expert as saw blades and horned animals spun around faster and faster. He reached the centre and jumped down into a hole.

Colin followed the boy, but had to stop and dodge the whirling deadly rides on the merry go round. Saws, bulls, tigers and unicorns with drills in front of them ran about in front of him and behind him.

It wasn't until he got to the centre that he heard the merry go round collapsing on itself, the roof caving in dangerously.

Colin wasted no time jumping through the hole in the centre, falling, falling down into whatever mad world Majora had created.


	31. 30: The field

When Colin landed, it wasn't on a hard floor. It was on soft grass, as pleasant a landing place as anything.

Colin got up and looked around. He was a bit surprised. No shadows, monsters, cakes, puppets or demented rides. Just a pristine, endless field with flowers, butterflies and a huge tree in the centre, a ways away.

Colin began walking towards it slowly.

As he was, several children darted around him, playing a game of their own. They were all smiling and laughing, and not in a nasty way, either. They were just children having a good romp, oblivious to Colin.

Colin smiled, but noticed something amiss. The boys had blue stains under their eyes, as though they had been weeping excessively recently. There were red marks on their hands as well.

Now that Colin had a good look around, he saw that several things weren't right in the field. The butterflies flitting about had evil eyes painted on their wings, and several red stains were placed here and there in the green grass. Even the flowers looked almost wilted. Colin continued towards the tree.

There was a hangman's noose dangling from it, and the leaves looked somewhat rotten. The bark was in patterns that troubled Colin deeply, but he kept looking around the tree.

Sure enough, sitting at it's base, staring enviously at the other children, was the masked boy he had been chasing. Majora had his arms crossed and his head was hung down, sad and angry.

Colin realized that he was looking at Majora's true self - a troubled child that wanted nothing more than peace and happiness, but was unable to create it for himself anymore in an insane world.

Colin shook his head. That didn't excuse what he did, not at all. Majora had to be stopped. But How? He didn't have a sword or anything...

With nothing else to do, Colin tapped the masked boy on the shoulder.

"Tag."

Majora looked up at Colin, the huge yellow eyes staring hard at his playmate. There was a silence as the two children stared at each other, neither moving.

"Aren't you gonna run?" Majora finally asked.

"No." Colin replied with as much bravery as possible.

"Then we'll play something else, little buddy." Majora reached into his pockets and pulled out the final mask. "Your handicap." Majora handed the white-haired mask to Colin nonchalantly.

Colin looked at the mask. There was a strange energy to it, and it's white eyes stared at him back. The Fierce Deity mask. The one even Majora feared.

"What are we playing, Majora?"

"Good guys and bad guys. Put it on."

Colin hesitated.

"PUT IT ON!" The world around suddenly snapped, as if it was tensing in anger as well.

Colin slowly put the mask towards his face.

It leapt onto him.

It wasn't painful, but a strange sensation crept through Colin. A feeling of power. Power and bravery, Colin felt taller and taller as his appearance changed and he grew stronger. This was the mask he had been looking for, the one that made him feel braver.

When the transformation was over, Colin the ordonian boy wasn't standing there anymore.

A seven-foot tall man with white hair, armour decorated with symbols and a strange sword with swirling marks on it was in his place. The man had a serious expression on his face and a ferocious glint in his eyes.

The Fierce Deity.

The world around Majora and Colin vanished. A huge playpen like structure with psychidelic walls and masks hanging on the walls took it's place.

The masked boy began to twist, snap, stretch and morph into it's own monster form. Two spikes jutted from his shoulders, and a pair of tentacles appeared at the creature's sides. The madman's face was last to appear, with three eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth in a hideous grin. The eyes bored into Colin as the monster let out a final challenge.

"Let's Play."


	32. 31: Battle

Fierce Deity Colin hadn't even blinked when Majora set upon him.

Majora leapt out, long claws outstretched in a deadly attack. Colin managed to sidestep, but the claw cut a part of his new face.

It didn't hurt as much as he thought.

Majora turned around from it's missed attack and dealt a ferocious tentacle whip that DID connect fully. Colin felt his huge body be slammed into one of the playpen's walls like a ragdoll.

The fierce deity winced, but didn't stay down long at all.

Majora fired an explosive energy orb at the child-god that missed narrowly as Colin sidestepped yet again.

The deity glared. Majora had had three shots.

It was his turn now.

Colin drew up his Helix sword and swiped at Majora. There was a blinding flash where it connected. The monster child screamed in pain and leapt away a distance. Fierce Deity Colin smiled and charged towards Majora.

One of Majora's tentacles managed to whip around Colin's legs and throw him into the air again. The Fierce Deity cut the tentacle in two with his sword and fell to the floor with a thump.

Majora winced at the shock, staring at his 'playmate' in disbelief. But he regained himself and let loose a barrage of explosives that he hoped would destroy the deity.

They simply did not.

Colin swiped his sword once again, apparently at thin air. But something had told him to, and a bolt of ice-white lightning ran through the air and hit Majora full blast. The monster shrieked in wrath and pain before counterattacking with a ferocious whip attack.

Majora promptly lost another one of his tentacles.

Colin charged at the insane monster with a determination that he had only gained recently. Majora clawed at his face right before Colin struck him again with his helix sword, sending the monster flying.

The fierce deity leapt up to do a crushing blow, but Majora dodged again and hit Colin with a lightning bolt. The Fierce Deity winced in pain, but counterattacked with a lightning bolt of his own.

Majora was thrown into the playpen's walls with such force that the wall cracked slightly. The monster circled angrily, glaring at Colin as he began charging up another attack to fell his playmate.

Colin struck Majora with a bolt before he could finish charging, and the monster snarled at him for that. He didn't sound remotely like a child anymore.

That didn't stop the Fierce Deity. He charged at Majora, sword in hand, ready to strike again and end Majora's games. Majora wasn't keen on an ending, and dodged.

Now Fierce Deity Colin was between the cracked playpen wall and the very angry Majora. Majora let loose a barrage of energy that forced Colin back hard. However the fierce deity managed to slash away the orbs with his sword...

Only to see the monster leap at him like a kamikaze bull.

-

Link had only just gotten his mobility back, and stood up, wavering slightly and trying to maintain his standing. The moon no longer seemed to be looking at him...it's eyes seemed somewhat empty.

A ruckus inside the behemoth drove Link's attention away from the moon itself. A huge battle seemed to be going on inside, and Link suddenly remembered that Colin had followed Majora into the moon. Link felt utterly helpless for the first time in a long time when something happened to the back of the moon.

There was an explosion at the back of the moon that drove up several mounds p sand in the air. The moon itself seemed to shudder. Link righted himself at walked to the back of the moon as best he could.

If it wasn't for the size of the creature's fighting, Link would've mistaken it for a schoolboy scuffle. But these were not schoolboys. The monster Link knew to be Majora was clawing at the other man's face, having knocked away a strange sword, and the other man...

Link was puzzled. Was that Colin? The giant in white and black armour that fought like a demon against Majora's attack. Link saw his face for a second and recognized Colin under the dark red tattoos and gulped hard.

Fierce Deity Colin was strong with or without his sword, and he got Majora thrown off quickly. But that was only half the problem. Majora got back up again and charged an attack at the boy.

Colin ran to the Helix sword that Majora had knocked away and picked it up, wielding it to deflect Majora's energy. This caused another scream from the monster and it charged at him again.

Majora's talons hacked at the armour pathetically at Colin slashed with his sword again. This time, the creature's shriek seemed wounded and pathetic. Still, the monster fired another bolt at Colin and was responded by another electric blast from the Deity.

Majora was swaying now, teetering weakly as his energy was depleted at the bolts of his playmate. Majora was determined to go down fighting, and fired another bolt at fierce Deity Colin.

Colin dodged, and the Fierce Deity charged up the most powerful bolt in the world. Even Colin winced at the effort as the sword buzzed with a white energy that buzzed his hands. The sword glowed a blinding white before Link and Majora's disbelieving eyes.

The Fierce Deity fired at Majora and hit hard.

Majora screamed in agony as the bolt connected and fried his body. The monster form that Majora held broke apart like a shattered egg and crumbled into dust.

The moon crumbled away as well, and Link turned around to see the monster's efforts transform into dust before his eyes.

Fierce Deity Colin walked over to where the creature's body had been. He found dust...

And the mask that he had seen the masked boy wear the first time he saw him. The wide eyes stared back at him, almost pleadingly. What they were pleading was unclear, but the Deity knew that it was time to end it all.

Bringing the Helix sword up over his head, Colin pointed the blade at the monstrous mask that had caused so much destruction. In a heartbeat, the helix sword came down and drove itself into the mask.

There was a final monstrous scream as a blinding ray of light came from the mask. Then the mask exploded with such force that even the giant Colin was thrown back like a leaf.

The Fierce Deity mask was thrown off his face to be buried forever in the sands as Colin slammed into the ground hard. Link had to shield his eyes from the light, and he opened them to see his young friend unconscious on the sands.

-

Colin was dreaming a strange dream. He was back in the field again, and the masked boy was facing him, the eyes of the mask seemingly dead.

The boy removed the mask.

Majora looked a lot like Colin under the mask, but with red hair and a torn face that had seen a lot of suffering and been through a lot of pain. The boy stared at Colin for a short time before speaking.

"Umm...Can I ask a question?"

There was nothing happy, insane or mocking about his voice this time...he was perfectly sincere now, nothing to laugh or cry about.

Colin nodded.

"Well...How do you...I mean...well...How...

How do you know you're good or evil?"

Colin couldn't answer. The unmasked boy stared at his feet sadly for a bit. But he raised his head again, a sincere smile on his face.

"I guess it doesn't matter now..."

The boy began to fade, as well as the field, into a bright white light. The light was peaceful and calm, all the masked boy had ever really wanted.

"Thanks little buddy."

"You're welcome..." Colin managed to speak before falling into an unconscious darkness.


	33. 32: Festival

Colin woke up in Telma's bar. He couldn't help remarking that this was where he had hoped to be all along this whole time. He chuckled humourlessly.

"Good news Rusl! Colin's awake."

Telma's voice brought him back to reality. He suddenly panicked as to what his father would do. He had disobeyed and nearly got himself killed. Now what?

But Rusl wasn't angry when he came by his son's bed. There was an air of relief and pride as he sat down and looked at his son the hero.

There was still a somewhat uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours before Colin had the nerve to speak up.

"Dad, I'm sor-"

He was interrupted by one of his dad's powerful hugs.

"Don't be. You did me proud. Link told me about it. I'm just glad you're OK."

Colin was puzzled, but smiled before long.

Talo burst into the scene with his fish mask. "Hey Colin, ya gonna sit in here all day? There's a festival happening! C'mon!"

"Talo..."

"It's OK Colin. You need to get out anyway." Rusl raised his son up and led him out the door.

The cheery sounds of the carnival reached Colin's ears, and he smiled. A crazy boy who knew what he was talking about once told him that he could only have fun like a child for a little time. And he was right.

Colin was troubled about the memory of Majora. He was glad that the monster had been destroyed forever, but he secretly hoped that the masked boy had found peace at last.

Colin laughed as a clown promptly fell down in front of his house and fireworks and dancers were heard in the square. No-one could harbour troubled thoughts here and now.

* * *

Link had something to do before he joined the festivities.

Making his way through the crowd quietly, he made his way to the mask shop where the salesman had helped him and Colin.

When he arrived, however, the shop was deserted.

There were no masks on the door or windows, and the booths that had been there a day before had vanished into nothingness. The shop was almost totally empty, as though no-one had lived there.

Almost.

A black crate was in the centre of the empty shop, and Link walked up to it. A white mask with swirling symmetrical patterns was on top.

Link opened the crate.

There were several masks there. A fox mask, a Goron mask, a Zora mask, a stone mask, a mask with a single red eye and more. They all seemed to buzz with an ancient energy.

A letter was on top of all the masks, addressed to Link and Colin.

The letter read...

"These masks belonged to the ancient hero.

Thank you."

Nothing else.

Link stared at the crate shortly before returning to the carnival, planning to come back to pick up the gift from the salesman later.

* * *

Teeka popped another chestnut into his mouth as he watched the fireworks from his tree in the field.

There must be magicians at the six-peaked mountain as well, to create such lightshows. Maybe he should look closer later. Maybe he'd see those shapeshifter's again.

The lightshow carried on into the night, a happy celebration of another year in which Hyrule lived and prospered, thanks to the courage of it's heroes.

THE END


End file.
